Minecraft: Génesis Travel
by Erick Kingdom
Summary: Han pasado años desde que los mobs evolucionaron acabando con la raza humana, Steven, hijo de Steve, es aparentemente el ultimo de su especie y decide arriesgar su vida en un ultimo viaje fuera de casa para descubrir la verdad detrás de "El levantamiento de los mobs", su travesía estará llena de peligro, emoción, comedia y varias híbridas mobs-humanas interesadas en acompañarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Minecraft: Génesis Travel.

Hola a todos, aquí el subnormal Erick Kingdom con su segunda historia de la cuenta, ¡Yahoo! Este fanfic se tratara de Minecraft, está ambientado para que se lo imaginen versión anime o como se les dé la gana, una cosa más, si son fans de los fanfic de Naruto entonces tienen que leer mi fic de "Naruto, un ninja audaz" les aseguro que no se arrepentirán, eso espero.

El videojuego de Minecraft no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 1.-Historia y bitácoras.

Hace muchos años, dos dioses decidieron crear el cuadrado mundo de Terra, esos dioses eran hermanos, sus nombres eran Notch y Herobrine, Notch era robusto, ojos negros, tenia barba, era calvo, vestía una camisa café y unos pantalones negros, Herobrine en cambio era esbelto, tenia cabello castaño, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, vestía una camisa verde azulada junto con unos pantalones azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros , sus poderes eran un poco diferentes, sin embargo, juntos pudieron hacer cosas increíbles, Notch decidió crear más mundos aparte de Terra, esos mundos serian conocidos como el Nether, una especie de infierno lleno de lava y muchas otras cosas, y el End, una isla en medio del espacio, a ambos mundos solo se les podía acceder a través de portales específicos, luego se encargó de crear a los animales en Terra dejando pendiente qué otras criaturas colocar en los otros mundos, fue entonces que Herobrine tuvo la idea de crear a los mobs, eran criaturas muy diferentes a los animales ya que poseían parte de sus poderes y les encantaba la noche, se le ocurrió la idea de que los enderman habitaran el End y también se encargo de crear mobs específicos para habitar el Nether, durante mucho tiempo estuvo haciendo alarde de que sus mobs eran mucho mejores que los animales de su hermano, Notch estaba arto de sus burlas y decidió tratar de crear otra especie, por desgracia cometió un error al combinar varios elementos creando un ser totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba, Herobrine se maravilló con la creación de su hermano implorándole que le permitiera darle la categoría de mob, sin embargo, fue Notch quien tuvo el placer de ponerle nombre, decidió llamar a su nueva creación creeper, pasó mucho tiempo en el que los dioses apreciaron los mundos que juntos habían construido, Herobrine se hizo un gran castillo en el Nether donde le gustaba pensar que era el rey de todo, Notch por su parte decidió crear una especie más en un intento por igualar a los mobs de su hermano, decidió llamarlos aldeanos, eran similares a él, construyó varios pueblos para que los habitaran, tiempo después sucedió algo impensable, los mobs de Herobrine comenzaron a atacar los pueblos de los aldeanos los cuales no tenían forma de defenderse, Notch indignado se dedico a protegerlos, pero sin importar lo fuerte e invencible que era el dios, no podía estar en todos los pueblos a la vez, le pidió a Herobrine que hiciera algo al respecto con esas criaturas, Herobrine de mala gana accedió a intentarlo, sin embargo, para cuando los hermanos visitaron las aldeas la situación había cambiado, habían unos extraños seres hechos de hierro peleando contra todo mob que se acercaba al pueblo protegiendo a los aldeanos, Herobrine volvió a implorarle a Notch que le permitiera unir a esos extraños seres a sus grupos de mobs pero este se negó diciéndole que él no los había creado, confundidos, los hermanos decidieron explorar los demás pueblos encontrando a los mismos seres de hierro defendiendo las aldeas, fue entonces que descubrieron de donde provenían y quien los había creado, los mismos aldeanos habían construido a esos seres con bloques de hierro y calabazas, Notch recordó que había dejado esos cubos de hierro en las aldeas con la intención de construir algo después, nunca imagino que los aldeanos pudieran crear vida al igual que él y su hermano, sin embargo, parece que eso era todo lo que los aldeanos podían hacer ya que no podían defenderse por sí solos ni recolectar cosas que no fueran sus propias cosechas, Notch reconoció a esa nueva criatura como un golem de hierro, no obstante, Herobrine se indignó de que sus mobs no pudieran construir o crear cosas como los aldeanos de su hermano, sus enderman podían tomar cubos pero no tenían imaginación para construir algo, fue entonces que Herobrine decidió crear una nueva criatura que tendría el mandato del End, ese poderoso mob tendría el nombre de Enderdragon, gobernante de los enderman, esa nueva criatura fue suficiente para años de burlas hacia su hermano sobre la superioridad de sus creaciones, Notch no se iba a quedar callado ante las burlas de Herobrine por lo que se rompió la cabeza pensando en que tipo de especie podría superar a los mobs de su hermano, finalmente tuvo la mejor idea de todas, maldecía no haber pensando en eso antes, tomando como base a los aldeanos, Notch creó a los humanos, seres iguales a él con varias de sus habilidades, esos humanos podían construir, pelear, inclusive crearon cosas nuevas que superaban la imaginación de los dioses, ahora era Notch quien se burlaba de Herobrine y esté no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que los humanos a pesar de ser más débiles físicamente, eran muy superiores a sus mobs.  
—Oye, Notch—dijo Herobrine mirando el ocaso, ambos se encontraban sentados en una nube como los dioses que eran.  
—¿Sí?—dijo Notch sin dejar de ver el atardecer al igual que su hermano.  
—¿Te apetece un juego?—pregunto el castaño.  
—¿Qué clase de juego?—pregunto el calvo.  
—Tus humanos contra mis mobs, decidamos de una vez por todas qué especie es superior—dijo Herobrine emocionado por la idea.  
—No lo sé—dijo Notch pensativo, es verdad que las cosas estaban un poco aburridas desde hace varios años, pero una guerra sonaba algo excesivo solo para el entretenimiento de ellos.  
Finalmente Notch decidió acceder ya que confiaba en que sus humanos arrasarían con los mobs, pensaba que esas criaturas no eran tan diferentes a los animales, no tenían pensamientos o razonamiento... No sabía lo equivocado que estaba, Herobrine sabía que sus mobs no eran rivales para los humanos por lo que decidió darles una pequeña ayuda, los hizo evolucionar, la guerra comenzó con los mobs atacando los reinos que los humanos tanto habían tardado en construir, los humanos se defendieron de esos monstruos con todo lo que tenían, sin embargo, los nuevos mobs eran demasiado fuertes, Notch le dijo a su hermano que eso no era justo, pero Herobrine dijo que nunca habían impuesto reglas por lo que no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto, la población humana fue disminuyendo rápidamente, los humanos ya ni siquiera se atrevían a pelear contra los mobs, simplemente se escondían de ellos, Notch se había resignado a ver caer a la especie de la que estaba tan orgulloso, Herobrine se sorprendió al ver que sus mobs volvieron a evolucionar sin ninguna intervención suya, al bañarse en tanta sangre humana los mobs comenzaron a tomar apariencia de humanos, lo que antes eran sus verdaderas formas ya no eran más que ropa sobre sus nuevos cuerpos, su inteligencia aumentó al igual que sus poderes, Herobrine hacia el baile de la victoria dando por hecho que ganaría el juego, solo quedaban tres humanos en el mundo, uno de ellos fue el único capaz de hacerle frente a los mobs, su nombre era Steve, los otros dos eran sus hijos, Steven y Stella, Notch sabía que era imposible que solo un adulto y dos niños derrotaran a todo un mundo lleno de mobs por lo que le imploro a su hermano que detuviera el juego.  
—Por favor hermano, hay que ponerle fin a esto—dijo Notch discutiendo con el castaño quien se encontraba sentado en su trono dentro del gran castillo que había construido en el Nether.  
—Tranquilo Notch, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ese tal Steve y sus hijos podrán sobrevivir? Esto acabara pronto—dijo Herobrine con gracia.  
—¡Suficiente!—grito Notch con enfado dando un gran pisotón que sacudió todo el lugar—Ya estoy arto de tu forma de ser, si no haces algo, yo mismo aniquilare a todos tus mobs—  
—¿Crees que te dejare hacer eso?—dijo Herobrine seriamente levantándose del trono mientras le sostenía la mirada a su hermano—Tal vez yo no pueda crear objetos de la nada, pero puedo hacer cosas mucho mejores—  
Herobrine comenzó a flotar en medio del gran salón del trono, Notch apretó los puños listo para darle a su hermano la paliza de su vida.

(Cambio de Narrador, Steve).

Han pasado muchos años desde el día al que decidí llamar "El levantamiento de los mobs" nunca pensé que esas extrañar criaturas pudieran acabar con toda mi gente en tan poco tiempo, los que más me agradaban de esos monstruos eran los enderman, al ver que también podían mover cubos intente conversar con ellos, ese fue el día en el que descubrí que no les gusta que los mires a los ojos, eran pacíficos pero al igual que los demás mobs comenzaron a atacar todos los reinos sin razón aparente, de alguna forma los mobs habían evolucionado ese día, algunos enderman eran más grandes y tenían cuatro brazos, sin mencionar que también tenían boca, otros zombies parecían casi golems de hierro ya que estaban demasiado grandes y musculosos, los creepers solo se hicieron más grandes pero sus explosiones también, en verdad fue una pesadilla, siempre había odiado a mi padre por obligarme a entrenar y estudiar hasta desfallecer, sin embargo, le estoy eternamente agradecido por eso ya que si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sobrevivido, recuerdo que un par de años después de "El levantamiento de lo mobs" ocurrió otro evento importante, tanto que decidí ponerle un nombre, decidí llamarlo "La evolución de los mobs", es tal y como suena, los mobs evolucionaron, ahora su apariencia era bastante humana, no tengo idea de dónde sacaron esas chaquetas y ropas características de su especie, ¿Yo también podría vestir así? ¿Tendría poderes de mob si lo hiciera? No lo sé, nunca lo intente, no quería arriesgarme a dejar de ser humano, por desgracia los mobs no se hicieron más amigables, intente conversar con ellos tratando de hacerles entender que no había razones para pelear, sin embargo, ellos no me escuchaban o simplemente fingían no hacerlo, tengo dos hijos, un niño y una niña, el niño se llama Steven, se parece mucho a mi, su cabello es castaño, sus ojos morados, tez blanca e incluso nos vestimos igual, es el menor por cinco años de diferencia, la niña se llama Stella, ella se parece más a su madre, su cabello es largo de color negro, ojos morados al igual que los míos, no cuestionen sus nombres, fue idea de mi esposa... Mi difunta esposa, pero no hablemos de eso, últimamente la edad me está cobrando factura, antes podía defenderme perfectamente con solo una espada de piedra y armadura de cuero, pero ahora ya no soy tan fuerte y rápido como antes, temo que no podré seguir protegiendo a mis hijos con los recursos que tengo, así que me eh decidido a ir a las minas en busca de hierro y diamante, sé que es peligroso pero a largo plazo será más peligroso no hacerlo, me eh armado con todo lo que podía dejando a cargo a Stella de proteger a su hermano, me despido de quien sea que este leyendo esto, los más probable es que seas tú Stella o tal vez Steven, quiero que sepan que los amo, tal vez muera este mismo día, pero me llevare a un montón de mobs conmigo al Nether, no caeré sin pelear, Steve fuera.

(Cambio de Narrador, Stella).

Han pasado 7 años desde que papá se fue a las minas en busca de recursos, no soy tonta, sé que está muerto, sin embargo, Steven sigue insistiendo en que está vivo y que volverá algún día, estoy segura de que simplemente está negando la realidad, en fin, actualmente tengo 17 años, cuando papá se fue tuve que enfrentarme por primera vez a los mobs, eran fuertes pero podía manejarlo, aun no eh visto a esos mobs con apariencia humana de los que tanto hablaba papá, Steven siempre me suplica que lo deje acompañarme en busca de recursos, por supuesto que no se lo permito, sería muy peligroso para él que apenas tiene 12 años, como sea, últimamente mobs mas fuertes de lo normal se acercan a nuestra casa, supongo que es porque papá ya no está con nosotros, no podría estar más orgullosa de él por infundirle miedo a estas criaturas, cada vez tengo que alejarme más de casa ya que me eh agotado los recursos más cercanos y tengo que conseguir más, tuve un golpe de suerte al encontrar una cueva llena de hierro, con mejores armas le permití a Steven acompañarme a la cueva para recolectar el hierro más rápido, la cueva estaba abandonada la última vez que fui por lo que no veía problema en llevarlo, por desgracia, esta vez encontramos zombies en ella, a veces olvido que se esconden en las sombras durante el día, le dije a Steven que corriera a casa pero me ignoró atacando a los zombies con su espada, me preocupe mucho pero mi preocupación se desvaneció al ver como mi hermanito acabo con todos los zombies por sí mismo, supongo que no es tan débil como pensaba, unos cuantos meses después pensé en llevar a Steven conmigo a las minas para buscar diamante, tal vez entre los dos podríamos sobrevivir, rápidamente deseche la idea, si papá que era mejor que nosotros murió en ese lugar ¿Qué oportunidad tendríamos Steven y yo? Cada vez más y más mobs se acercaban a nuestra casa por la noche, Steven intenta hacerse el valiente pero puedo notar que tiene miedo, empezamos a dormir juntos en una sola habitación, él dice que estoy exagerando las cosas por obligarlo a dormir conmigo pero simplemente no puedo estar tranquila pensando que algún enderman podría teletransportarse a la habitación de mi hermanito y matarlo mientras yo estoy en la mía, esta noche me desperté por las ganas de ir al baño, con mucho cuidado salí de la cama procurando no despertar a Steven, después de haber hecho mis necesidades volví a la habitación, estaba por acostarme hasta que vi algo que me perturbo, justo en la ventana podía ver afuera de la casa a un enderman, pero no cualquier enderman, era un enderman humano, se veía exactamente igual que como papá decía, un humano con una chaqueta de enderman, el mob me estaba observando, podía verme desde la ventana, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa lentamente, no perdí el tiempo y me dirigí al almacén para equiparme rápido, tome mi espada de hierro junto con mi armadura de cuero, solo teníamos una armadura de hierro la cual decidí guardar para Steven, en este momento estoy en la puerta bastante nerviosa, papá siempre decía que los mobs humanos eran realmente fuertes y que evitara pelear con ellos si tenía la oportunidad, probablemente muera esta noche, pero por lo menos me llevare a ese enderman junto conmigo al Nether, no permitiré que le haga nada a mi hermano, me despediré como mi padre, te quiero Steven, Stella fuera.

(Cambio de Narrador, Steven).

Han pasado 5 largos años desde que Stella desapareció, no tengo idea de qué haya sucedido esa noche con el enderman, pero de algo estoy seguro, Stella sigue viva y está en algún lugar luchando por volver a casa, actualmente tengo 17 años, no sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto en una hoja de papel, supongo que es de familia ya que mi padre y mi hermana hicieron lo mismo, puedo decir con seguridad que me eh vuelto tan fuerte como papá, últimamente ya no se acercan muchos mobs a la casa por las noches, supongo que me tienen miedo o eso quiero pensar, en mis búsquedas de recursos que son cada vez mas lejos de casa eh conocido nuevos mobs que nuca antes había visto, no tenía idea de que existieran las brujas, nunca intentes hablar con ellas porque te bombardearan con dolorosas pociones antes de que puedas decir alguna palabra, descubrí que podía adiestrar animales, con un par huesos me gane el cariño de un lobo, decidí llamarlo Scott, era una animal muy leal ya que me protegía de cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerme daño, la única excepción eran los creepers, sin duda un lobo muy inteligente, le hice su propia casa a lado de la mía, ahora ya no estaba solo, sin embargo, era bastante aburrido no tener a nadie con quien hablar, extraño mucho a papá y a Stella, de vez en cuando puedo conversar con los aldeanos ya que acostumbro ir a sus pueblos a construir golems de hierro para defenderlos, hay que recordar que esos seres no son invencibles y tienen su límite, los días van y vienen, finalmente decidí aventurarme junto con Scott a las minas para recolectar diamante, logre recolectar muchos minerales pero... El precio fue muy alto, digamos que volví solo a casa ese día, en verdad odio a los creepers, el diamante no compenso la perdida de mi compañero, sin embargo, ahora puedo llevar a cabo mi plan, me di cuenta de algo al revisar la última nota de papá, era sobre los mobs, no creo que haya sido natural su evolución y sus repentinos cambios de naturaleza, estoy seguro de que algo o alguien fue el causante de "El levantamiento de los mobs" y voy a averiguarlo, me equipe con todo lo que podía llevar conmigo, comida, armas, objetos, tenía planeado hacer este viaje junto con Scott, sigo lamentando su perdida, no estoy seguro de lo que me encontrare haya afuera, tal vez descubra que les sucedió a mi padre y a Stella, tengo la esperanza de encontrar a otro ser humano, lo más probable es que muera en mi travesía, pero no moriré hasta conocer la verdad detrás de los mobs, me despido de quien sea que este leyendo esto, Steven fuera.


	2. Chapter 2-El mundo es grande

Hola, hola, aquí el poderoso y genialistico Erick Kingdom, les traigo otro capitulo de mi nuevo fic de minecraft, no olviden comentar sus sugerencias de que clase de rumbo quieren que tome la historia aunque seré yo quien tenga la decisión final, lamento los errores ortográficos si es que hay, mi corrector de palabras no funciona bien, también quiero aclarar que cuando vean diálogos con siglas "así", serán pensamientos, cuando no tengan comillas serán palabras dichas en voz alta o en murmullos.

El videojuego de Minecraft no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 2.-El mundo es grande.

Dentro de una pequeña y cuadrada casa de dos pisos podemos ver a un joven humano escribiendo lo que parece ser una nota, de repente dejó la pluma y se dispuso a poner la hoja de papel en uno de los muchos libros que tenia en sus repisas, el chico se acercó a la puerta de su casa deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos de ella.  
—Armadura, lista—dijo Steven estirando el cuello de su chaleco de cuero, debajo de el tenia su habitual camisa verde azulada—Provisiones, listas. Armas, listas—los humanos tienen la habilidad de guardar objetos en una dimensión de bolsillo para usarlos cuando quieran, sin embargo, es limitada la cantidad de cosas que pueden llevar consigo.  
Steven salió de casa para no volver probablemente nunca, había leído todos y cada uno de los libros que su padre les había conseguido a él y a su hermana para que supieran todo lo que pudieran sobre el mundo, el castaño emprendió su viaje hacia el norte con pensamientos optimistas de los descubrimientos que haría, sin embargo, el chico no se había dado cuenta de que justo detrás de un árbol se encontraba oculta una joven de 18 años, vestía una chaqueta de creeper mas oscura de lo normal pero con la misma cara triste en su capucha sobre su cabeza, su piel era blanca al igual que la de Steven, su cabello naranja salía de su capucha en forma de dos mechones disparejos en sus hombros llegando hasta sus pechos, sus ojos eran azules como el zafiro.  
—"¿Me pregunto a donde ira ahora?"—pensó la chica creeper mientras lo observaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, hace muchos meses había escuchado el rumor de que el ultimo ser humano vivía en ese territorio, ella sabia que era mitad humana y que por eso se veía diferente a los demás creepers, todos los días observaba a Steven recolectar recursos y pelear contra los mobs cuando lo alcanzaba la noche antes de llegar a su casa (acosadora ^ _ ^), más de una vez pensó en acercarse a hablarle, pero temía que fuera a atacarla por ser una mob, más aun, una creeper pues lo había escuchado muchas veces decir que odiaba a los de su especie.  
El día pasó muy rápido, Steven decidió buscar refugio en la cueva que años atrás había explorado con su hermana, en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el suelo sosteniendo una antorcha en su mano, frente a él se encontraba un mapa extendido en el suelo.  
—Veamos...—dijo Steven observando el mapa, había desarrollado la costumbre de hablar soló desde hace tiempo—Supongo que debería ir a las ruinas del antiguo reino en donde vivía papá, aunque me dijo que los zombies se habían apoderado del sitio... Tal vez si voy de día...—  
Los pensamientos de Steven fueron interrumpidos por un extraño ruido que provenía de sus espaldas, se volteó solo para encontrarse con un creeper, desde afuera de la cueva pudo verse una explosión.  
—Withers...—dijo Steven saliendo de la cueva tosiendo humo, su chaleco de cuero estaba prácticamente destrozado por lo que decidió quitárselo, quedando solo con su ropa habitual—Odio a los creepers—  
Los mobs no tardaron en rodear a Steven ya que aun era de noche, el chico solo tenia una opción, su espada de hierro apareció en su mano derecha y se dispuso a pelear contra todos los mobs que tenia enfrente, tras varias horas de lucha finalmente salió el sol, Steven se encontraba tirado en el suelo respirando con dificultad, la batalla fue muy difícil ahora que no tenia armadura que lo protegiera, los golpes de los mobs dolieron mucho más.  
—Desearía tener aún mi armadura de hierro—dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y su espada desaparecía volviendo a su inventario, un pan apareció en su mano el cual comenzó a comer para recuperar fuerzas.  
Steven continuó su camino hacia las ruinas sin saber que era observado por la híbrida quien se preguntaba por qué no había vuelto a casa, el sol se volvía a ocultar para cuando Steven llegó a la entrada de las ruinas, pensar que esa gran e increíble ciudad solía estar habitada por humanos lo llenaba de orgullo, su padre había nacido y crecido en alguna de esas casas que ahora probablemente esté siendo ocupada por uno o más zombies, el castaño se decidió a construir una pequeña cabaña de madera en las afueras de las ruinas, seria un suicidio entrar de noche sin armadura por lo que esperaría hasta el amanecer, no tardó mucho en construirla pues no necesitaba hacerla tan grande, la pequeña cabaña media cuatro cubos de base y altura con cuatro ventanas en las cuatro paredes, no había puerta pues pensaba que así estaría más seguro y siempre podría salir rompiendo los bloques, adentro tenia solo una cama junto a una ventana y una antorcha en una de las esquinas superiores de las paredes, el chico se encontraba sentado en la cama comiendo pan, guardaría la carne para mejores momentos, finalmente se acostó procurando dormir, sin embargo, afuera de su improvisada casa se formaba un grupo de tres mobs que rápidamente comenzaban a golpear la cabaña en un vano intento por destruirla.  
—"Cállense"—pensó Steven intentando ignorar los ruidos de esos monstruos, el castaño casi estaba tentado a salir con su espada y acabar con esas criaturas para conciliar el sueño, pero sabia que aparecerían más y la lucha no terminaría hasta el amanecer, simplemente cubrió su cabeza con la almohada intentando dormir.  
Detrás de un árbol cercano se encontraba la misma creeper que acosaba al humano, sin embargo, lo que para Steven eran simples ruidos y rugidos de los mobs, para la chica creeper eran palabras.  
—¡Sal de ahí maldito humano!—gritaba un zombie golpeando los bloques de madera aunque no podía hacerles ni un rasguño.  
—¿Por qué no buscamos a un enderman que nos ayude a mover estos bloques?—dijo un skeleton, sus flechas eran prácticamente inservibles para ayudar en ese momento.  
—Desde hace tiempo que dejó de importarles lo que el humano hiciera, ninguno nos ayudara sin un buen motivo—dijo una araña.  
—¡Oigan! ¡Miren ahí!—el skeleton señalo hacia los arboles, más específicamente a la chica creeper oculta detrás de uno de ellos.  
—¡Oye tú! ¡Acércate!—grito el zombie haciendo señales con sus manos.  
La creeper se alarmo al ver que la descubrieron, tímidamente comenzó a caminar hacia los mobs que estaban junto al pequeño refugio de Steven, una vez con ellos, fue el skeleton quien decidió hablar.  
—¡Wow!—dijo el arquero—Eres un creeper-humano, nunca había visto uno en persona—  
—Por favor, destruye está cabaña—pidió el zombie amablemente, había escuchado que los mobs-humanos eran realmente poderosos.  
—¿Qué?—la creeper se había puesto muy nerviosa al escuchar eso y la razón era muy obvia.  
—Adentro se encuentra el ultimo humano que queda en Terra—dijo la araña con emoción, pensaba que finalmente esa noche se librarían del castaño de una vez por todas.  
—"¡Withers! ¿Y ahora que hago?"—se pregunto mentalmente la creeper bastante agitada, no quería matar al humano, aun estaba reuniendo coraje para hablarle algún día—"De acuerdo, tengo que calmarme, los distraeré hasta que salga el sol, no puede ser tan difícil, digo... Los mobs normales no son muy listos"—esos eran los pensamientos de la chica tratando de ser optimista.  
—¡Vamos apúrate!—dijo el zombie molesto por la tardanza.  
—¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo se llama el humano?—preguntó la creeper tratando de ganar tiempo.  
—¿Eso qué importa?—preguntó el zombie extrañado.  
—Creo que su nombre es Steve, ¿O era Steven?—dijo el esqueleto rascando su cráneo con su arco.  
—Un momento, ¿Por qué casi sabes el nombre del humano?—preguntó la araña intrigada.  
—¿No lo han escuchado? Ese chico habla soló gran parte del tiempo—explicó el arquero.  
—Creo que han sido 5 años los que ha vivido soló, era de esperarse que enloqueciera—dijo el zombie casi sintiendo pena por Steven... Casí.  
Las horas pasaron y la creeper distraía a los mobs con cualquier pregunta que se le ocurriera, por alguna razón, los mobs no podían dejar de responder, la chica creeper estaba matando dos pájaros de una flecha, estaba ayudando a Steven y al mismo tiempo estaba conociendo más sobre él.  
—Oigan—hablo la creeper interrumpiendo a los mobs—¿Cómo es que saben tanto sobre el humano?—  
—No somos acosadores si es lo que piensas—dijo rápidamente el zombie, no quería que ella sacara extrañas conclusiones—Simplemente lo vigilamos—  
—¿Por qué lo vigilan?—  
—Para asegurarnos de que no asesine a más mobs inocentes—dijo el skeleton—Si tan solo pudiéramos entrar a su casa mientras duerme no tendría oportunidad—  
—Oigan, oigan, ya llevamos mucho tiempo con esto—dijo la araña dándose cuenta de que solo habían estado hablando durante horas—Señorita creeper, ¿Podría destruir la cabaña de una vez?—  
—Solo una pregunta más—dijo la chica levantando un dedo, podía ver a las espaldas de los mobs que el sol estaba por salir—¿Por qué lo odian tanto?—  
—Eso es fácil, lo odiamos porque él nos odia, ¿Sabes a cuantos mobs a matado?—dijo el zombie apretando los puños con ira.  
—Usó parte de los cuerpos de mis amigos para adiestrar a un estúpido lobo—dijo el skeleton agachando la cabeza con rencor.  
—No somos más que simples animales a sus ojos—dijo la araña sintiéndose insultada.  
—Pero, ¿Qué acaso no son ustedes los que lo atacan primero? Creo que simplemente se defiende—dijo la creeper exponiendo su punto de vista, había presenciado las noches en que los mobs atacaban a Steven en cuanto lo veían.  
—Esas son tonterías, lo eh visto atacar zombies inocentes que se ocultaban en las sombras de los arboles durante el día—dijo el no muerto destruyendo la teoría de la chica.  
—Así es, ese humano borraría a todos los mobs de Terra si tuviera la oportunidad—dijo el arquero apoyando a su amigo.  
—En realidad...—todos voltearon hacia la araña quien tenia algo que decir—Nunca lo había pensado, pero creo que la señorita creeper tiene razón—  
—¿De qué hablas?—el zombie no entendía cómo fue que su amigo llego a apoyar la teoría de la creeper.  
—Verán, ya saben que durante el día tengo menos coraje y no me atrevo a atacar amenos que me provoquen—la araña hizo una pausa preparándose para lo que diría—Un día, el humano pasó cerca de mi, se detuvo viéndome directamente a los ojos, estaba bastante asustado ya que me encontraba soló, pero al poco tiempo me ignoro siguiendo su camino—  
—¡Mientes!—dijo el no muerto molesto por las palabras de su amigo—¡Eso es imposible!—  
—¡¿Qué ganaría con mentir?!—contesto el mob arácnido enfadado por el tono de voz del zombie.  
El skeleton se mantuvo al margen de la discusión de sus amigos, ahora que lo pensaba, siempre eran los mobs los que atacaban al chico, ¿Seria posible que simplemente se estuviera defendiendo? En efecto, esta noche había sido muy reveladora... Espera un minuto, ¿Noche? Si es de noche ¿Por qué el sol esta en el cielo?  
—¡Chicos! ¡Ya amaneció!—grito el arquero atrayendo la atención de todos.  
En tan solo unos segundos, el esqueleto y el zombie habían comenzado a arder en llamas gritando como locos, rápidamente corrieron hacia el bosque para refugiarse en las sombras siendo seguidos por la araña quien ya no tenia valor para atacar al humano por el día.  
—Lo logre—dijo la creeper posando sus manos en sus caderas, estaba alegre de que su plan haya funcionado—Supongo que será mejor que me vaya antes de que...—  
La chica no pudo terminar de hablar al ver que todos los bloques de la cabaña comenzaban a romperse desde adentro, rápidamente se alarmó comenzando a correr hacia el bosque, sin embargo, tropezó a tan solo dos pasos de distancia cayendo sobre su cara en el suelo, levanto su cabeza del pasto sobando su frente la cual se encontraba roja por el golpe.  
—¿Pero qué Withers...?—se escucho decir una voz masculina detrás de la chica, la creeper volteó tímidamente y con miedo hacia atrás solo para ver a Steven parado detrás de ella con un hacha en su mano, la pequeña cabaña ya no estaba.  
—¡Eh! ¡Yo...!—la chica creeper no sabia que decir, estaba completamente nerviosa y asustada, esperaba que su teoría fuera correcta, de ser así, el humano no tendría razones para atacarla... O al menos eso quería creer.  
—"¿Una humana?"—pensó Steven esperanzado al verla, pero ese pensamiento cambió al ver su vestimenta—"Una chaqueta de creeper... Es un híbrido, tal y como dijo papá"—  
En un parpadeo, el hacha de Steven fue reemplazada por su espada de hierro con la cual apuntó hacia la pelinaranja.  
—¡Espera!—dijo la chica cubriéndose con sus brazos mientras temblaba—¡No quiero pelear!—  
El primer instinto de Steven fue no confiar en ella, pero era realmente difícil atacar a una linda chica que estaba a punto de llorar, el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla de ese modo.  
—Si no quieres pelear ¿Qué quieres entonces?—pregunto el humano bajando su espada, eso tranquilizo un poco a la chica.  
—M-mi nombre es Tina, ¿Y el tuyo?—pregunto la creeper tratando de sonar amigable, ya sabía que el nombre del chico debía ser Steve o Steven, pero quería conocer cuál era el correcto.  
—Steven—contesto el castaño inexpresivo, no es que intentara intimidarla, simplemente no le agradaban los creepers, sin importar lo femenina, linda y sexy que ella fuera—"Llevo demasiado tiempo soló, excitarme por una mob... Estoy enfermo"—  
—"Lleva tiempo viéndome de esa forma tan sospechosa, ¿Estará pensando en hacerme algo?"—se preguntaba Tina dentro de su mente con bastante miedo, ella nunca fue buena peleando, nunca tuvo necesidad de hacerlo ya que prácticamente no tenia enemigos, lo mas violento que había hecho era arrojar dinamita en todas direcciones solo por diversión y ni siquiera así lastimaba a alguien.  
—Bueno...—dijo Steven rompiendo el incomodo silencio—Nunca antes te había visto por estas tierras, ¿Viniste de otro bioma?—el chico guardo su espada sentándose en el suelo frente a la chica.  
—¿Eh?—Tina estaba bastante sorprendida de que Steven intentara tener una conversación con ella, en definitiva, Notch estaba de su lado ese día, tímidamente intento responder—Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo aquí en realidad—  
—Ya veo, es extraño que no nos hayamos visto antes—  
—Por cierto, quería preguntar ¿A donde se fue la espada que tenias?—la creeper siempre se había preguntado a dónde iban los objetos que Steven recolectaba, simplemente desaparecían en sus manos y reaparecían cuando él quería, pensaba que era magia.  
—Mi padre me dijo que todos los objetos que quiero llevar conmigo se guardan en un lugar llamado inventario, una especie de dimensión de bolsillo personal única de cada ser humano—dijo el castaño sonriente, estaba contento de tener a alguien con quien hablar, su sonrisa solo provocó que la chica se sonrojara.  
Mientras el humano y la creeper hablaban tranquilamente, eran observados desde el bosque por aquellos mobs que planeaban matar a Steven anoche.  
—¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?—preguntó el zombie escondido detrás de un árbol.  
—No la esta matando ¿Cómo es posible?—dijo el skeleton con asombro, se encontraba oculto en los arbustos.  
—Se los dije, tal vez si lo dejamos en paz, él nos deje en paz a nosotros—dijo la araña entre las hojas de los arboles.  
—Buena idea, ¿Por qué no te acercas para confirmar lo que dices?—dijo el muerto viviente.  
—Recuerdo haberles dicho que soy un cobarde durante el día—dijo el arácnido tratando de excusarse.  
—Ni el zombie ni yo podemos ir tampoco, arderíamos en llamas—dijo el esqueleto.  
—De momento, sigamos espiando, digo, vigilando a esos dos, puede que en algún momento decida matarla, arquero, prepárate para ayudar a nuestra camarada en caso de ser necesario—ordeno el cadáver.  
—Entendido—dijo el skeleton preparando una de sus flechas apuntando directamente al humano con su arco.  
Mientras nuestro trío de mobs tomaban sus precauciones, la creeper no podría estar mas feliz, había soñado muchas veces con ese momento, el chico estaba resolviendo todas y cada una de sus dudas sobre la vida con simples palabras que ella podía entender fácilmente, fue entonces que...  
—Oye, tal vez tú puedas responder esta pregunta que me ha estado molestando desde que nací—Steven estaba por hacer la pregunta más inexplicable en toda Terra, la incógnita que lo había mantenido noches despierto tratando de descubrir una explicación.  
—A-adelante, espero poder responderte—Tina estaba bastante nerviosa, ella no era precisamente una conocedora del mundo ya que hasta hace unos meses vivía en una cueva alimentándose de toda la pólvora que podía reunir, no tenia mucho contacto con el exterior.  
—¿Por qué el mundo esta hecho de cubos?—preguntó el castaño, un silencio se hizo presente entre ellos durante un momento.  
—No lo sé—respondió la creeper bajando la cabeza, estaba decepcionada de si misma por no haber podido saciar la curiosidad de Steven puesto que él había saciado la suya.  
—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, tengo que aprovechar la luz del día—el chico se levanto dirigiéndole una ultima sonrisa a Tina—Me alegra mucho haberte conocido, hay que vernos de nuevo—  
El castaño comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la antigua ciudad mientras se despedía con su mano sin voltear atrás, Tina también se despidió con su mano mientras seguía en el suelo, de repente se levantó extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo.  
—"¡Lo logre!—pensó Tina con emoción—"No solo logré hablar con él, ahora somos amigos, nada podría arruinar este día"—  
Steven se encontraba caminando entre las calles de lo que solía ser el reino en el que su padre aprendió todo lo que le enseño a él y a su hermana, estaba ansioso por saber que clase de cosas encontraría, según sabia, la ciudad había sido ocupada por los zombies pero no había visto ninguno, en medio de la ciudad se encontraba un gigantesco castillo, Steven decidió ir ahí a explorar, estaba tan concentrado pensando en las cosas que encontraría que no pudo percatarse de algo, en la cima del castillo, en uno de los balcones se encontraba alguien observándolo, esa misteriosa entidad parecía ser un joven al igual que él, su vestimenta era casi igual, a excepción de que su camiseta era en realidad una sudadera con capucha, la cual tenia puesta ocultando su rostro, sus labios se movieron diciendo unas cuantas palabras.  
—Así que los rumores eran ciertos... Todavía queda uno... Bueno, mañana el mundo volverá a pertenecerle a los mobs, él no saldrá de este castillo—  
Steven se adentro en el castillo explorando cada rincón, tuvo un golpe de suerte al encontrar un cofre lleno de objetos, habían unas cuantas pociones junto con una armadura y espada de hierro, Steven rápidamente se equipó su nueva armadura, ahora tenia un chaleco plateado encima de su camisa de siempre, guardaría la espada hasta que la que ya tenia dejara de servir.  
—¿Me pregunto si habrá armadura de diamante por aquí?—se preguntó el castaño mientras seguía inspeccionando.  
Steven continuó caminando entre los pasillos de ese magnifico palacio maravillado por todo lo que encontraba, fue entonces que vio algo que lo horrorizo, conforme más pisos subía, comenzaba a encontrar huesos y partes de armaduras en todos los rincones, espadas, arcos, todo cubierto de polvo y telarañas, era bastante obvio que eran de los humanos que solían habitar el lugar, Steven cada vez encontraba esqueletos más completos con sus armaduras aun puestas, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al ver todo eso.  
—Malditos mobs...—murmuro el castaño mirando una y otra vez los restos de su gente.  
Steven finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser el gran salón del trono cuyas grandes puertas estaban destrozadas, habían pocos esqueletos adentro, todos con sus gastadas armas aun en sus manos tirados en el suelo, algunos recargados en los rincones, el chico se acercó a uno de los cadáveres en medio del salón para verlo mejor, presentando sus respetos al muerto, la espada estaba inservible, probablemente la haya usado hasta el ultimó momento, fue entonces que pudo notar algo, en uno de los bolsillos del guerrero caído sobresalía una especie de libreta, Steven la tomó y procedió a leerla.

(Cambio de Narrador, Caballero)

Perdimos la ciudad, algunos de los habitantes pudieron escapar a los bosques pero no espero que sobrevivan, yo y los demás guerreros nos quedamos a defender el castillo, esos malditos mobs nos quitaban los pisos del palacio uno tras otro, no pude contener las lagrimas al ver a mis amigos morir a manos de esos monstruos, en esté momento estoy en el salón del trono junto con los pocos caballeros que quedamos, el rey se encuentra sentado en el trono equipado con su armadura de diamante y su espada de oro encantada para ser irrompible, tratamos de convencerlo de escapar pero decidió quedarse a pelear hasta el final junto a nosotros, en verdad fue un gran honor haberle servido, puedo escuchar los fuertes golpes en las puertas, deben ser esos nuevos y gigantes zombies tratando de derribarla, usaré estos pocos momentos que me quedan para reflexionar sobre mi vida, tengo 30 años, sin hijos, en realidad nunca me casé, aunque hubo noches que me acosté con algunas mujeres, pero nada sentimental, tengo muchos buenos recuerdos con mis camaradas, me alegra mucho que mis padres fallecieran antes de esto, habría deseado también morir de viejo, me pregunto si Steve habrá sobrevivido, todos en la ciudad conocían a ese hombre, apuesto a que no soy el único que se pregunta por su bienestar en este momento, bueno, la puerta ya esta por romperse, con suerte algún humano podrá leer esto en algún futuro, espero que los demás reinos puedan repeler a los monstruos, con los nuevos mobs tal vez la humanidad caiga, pero por Notch que nos levantaremos de nuevo, somos muy superiores a esas cosas y lo demostraremos las veces que hagan falta...

(Cambio de Narrador)

El mensaje de aquel humano desconocido ocupaba apenas la ultima hoja del cuaderno, Steven sentía un nudo en la garganta al terminar de leer tales palabras, guardó la libreta en su inventario y agachó la cabeza mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del esqueleto.  
—Por supuesto que la humanidad se alzara de nuevo...—murmuro Steven mientras se levantaba haciendo aparecer su espada de hierro en su mano.  
El chico se encontraba rodeado de zombies en ese gran salón, aunque eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que varios de esos monstruos se encontraban armados con espadas y cascos, seguramente los tomaron de los caballeros del castillo, Steven apretó los dientes con enfado, no iba a tolerar que esas estúpidas bestias profanaran las pertenecías de su gente.  
—Los expulsare de este castillo—dijo el castaño mientras una poción celeste (velocidad) aparecía en su mano izquierda, rápidamente la bebió para después arrojar la botella al suelo rompiéndola en pedazos, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender pequeñas espirales celestes, sujetó su espada con ambas manos y calmó su respiración quedándose totalmente inmóvil.  
Los zombies fueron los primeros en iniciar el combate, tres de ellos saltaron hacia el castaño en un intento por atacarlo con las antiguas armas de los caballeros caídos, sin embargo, algo increíble sucedió, a una velocidad casi sobre humana, Steven había destrozado a esos muertos vivientes con su espada sin siquiera haber movido los pies de su lugar, el padre de Steven le había enseñado un peculiar arte militar que usaban los mejores espadachines de su reino, consistía en centrarse únicamente en acabar con los enemigos que tenían en frente con poderosos y rápidos ataques, Steven no se estaba enfrentando a muchos zombies, se estaba enfrentando a un zombie muchas veces.  
—¡¿Es lo mejor que tienen?! ¡¿De que sirve tener armas si no saben usarlas?!—grito el humano mientras continuaba destrozando a todo muerto viviente que entraba en su rango de ataque.  
El efecto de la poción finalmente se agotó, pero ya no quedaban zombies en el salón del trono, Steven creía ya tener la victoria hasta que un temblor sacudió el lugar, el chico se dio cuenta de que no era un temblor cualquiera, eran pisadas, se volteó rápidamente solo para ser golpeado por lo que parecía ser un gran y musculoso zombie, Steven salió disparado por el golpe para estrellarse contra el muro de concreto bruscamente, cayó al suelo de rodillas soltando su espada, el joven guerrero trató de recuperarla pero fue rápidamente aprisionado por el gigantesco brazo del zombie el cual lo estrello contra la pared nuevamente, dejándolo a unos dos metros del piso.  
—Te crees muy fuerte ¿No?—dijo Steven con la mirada confiada mientras era sostenido, rápidamente hizo aparecer otra poción en su mano, esta vez era de color negro (debilidad), en lugar de tomarla se la arrojo al zombie.  
El colosal muerto viviente comenzó a desprender espirales negras de su cuerpo, Steven levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza uniendo las manos para inmediatamente bajarlos y golpear con fuerza el brazo del zombie quien de manera increíble pareció sentir dolor, el mob soltó a Steven permitiéndole llegar al suelo, el chico tomó su espada e hizo un gran y profundo corte en el abdomen del mob, de inmediato una barra de TNT apareció en la mano libre de Steven, introdujo con fuerza la dinamita en la herida del zombie para inmediatamente empujarlo con toda su fuerza haciéndolo retroceder, el muerto viviente no tardó mas de un segundo y medio en explotar de adentro hacia afuera, desapareciendo al igual que los demás zombies derrotados sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia, Steven se sentó en el suelo cansado.  
—Impresionante—dijo una madura voz masculina en el salón.  
Steven levantó la mirada para ver quien hablaba, se sorprendió bastante al ver a lo que parecía ser un zombie sentado en el trono, pero algo estaba mal, ese zombie no tenia la piel verde, mas bien, estaba bastante pálido, su camisa desgastada tenia una capucha la cual tenia puesta cubriendo parte de su rostro, aunque lo que mas atrajo la atención del chico era que aquel extraño tenia una espada de oro, como si eso fuera poco, la espada brillaba, era una clara señal de que tenia un encantamiento.  
—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Steven levantándose del suelo, un filete apareció en su mano, el chico comenzó a comerlo rápidamente recuperando parcialmente sus fuerzas, se puso en guardia listo para cualquier cosa.  
—Soy el legitimo soberano de este lugar, el nombre que elegí para mi... Es Shane—dijo el ahora conocido como Shane levantándose del trono, se quito la capucha mostrando su rostro, su cabello era verde y sus ojos completamente negros, ni siquiera podía notarse la pupila—Tú debes ser Steve, el único humano que sobrevivió a nuestro levantamiento—  
—Te equivocas, mi nombre es Steven, soy su hijo—dijo el castaño lleno de orgullo—Puedo suponer por tu apariencia que eres un híbrido, mitad mob, mitad humano—  
—Por desgracia, así es—dijo el peliverde con asco—Corrí con la suerte de bañarme en demasiada sangre humana hasta cambiar mi ser, no hay día en que no me arrepienta de mi imprudencia, aunque debo agradecerle a Herobrine que mis habilidades hayan aumentado—Shane comenzó a caminar hacia Steven lentamente mientras seguía hablando con su espada rozando el suelo—No sabia que ese tal Steve tuviera un hijo, ¿Qué le pasó a él? ¿Murió?—  
—Eso no te importa—dijo Steven tratando de ocultar su ansiedad, en realidad desde hace años que había afrontado la realidad, su padre debió haber muerto en las minas.  
—Tomare eso como un sí, ¿Te das cuenta de que tu simple voluntad de sobrevivir en este mundo es un desperdicio?—el zombie se detuvo comenzando a explicar su punto de vista—Eres el "ultimo" humano 100% puro en el mundo, los seres mas cercano que encontraras a ti son los híbridos, pero ellos nunca te aceptaran, estas completamente soló—  
—¡Te equivocas!—grito el castaño sorprendiendo al peliverde—Tal vez mi padre ya no esté, pero aun tengo a mi hermana, ella debe estar viva en algún lugar, no estoy soló—Steven recordó por alguna razón a la chica creeper con la que se encontró esa mañana, esa mob había sido amable con él, tal vez no todos los mobs eran unos monstruos, al menos ella se veía linda—"¿En que estoy pensando?"—se preguntó mentalmente el castaño sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su mente.  
—¿Tu hermana?—Shane sonrió con arrogancia—¿Y qué? ¿Planeas restablecer a la humanidad con ella?—  
—¡Así es! ¡Y juntos recuperaremos nuestro mundo!—dijo Steven lleno de convicción provocando que el zombie quedara en shock (Steven no tiene ni puta idea de como se reproducen los humanos, su padre no pudo decirle y a su hermana le daba vergüenza hablar de ello).  
—Creía que eso se consideraba un tabú para los de tu especie—dijo Shane totalmente impresionado, creía que Steven estaba desesperado por el tema de la extinción.  
—Seria un tabú no hacerlo—dijo el castaño sonriente, confundiendo aun más al muerto viviente.  
—Bueno, nosotros los zombies no necesitamos métodos tan "íntimos" para procrear, una simple mordida a cualquier aldeano aumentara nuestro número—dijo el peliverde.  
—Suerte con pasar a los golems de hierro—dijo Steven en forma de burla.  
—Ya fue suficiente charla, no necesito seguir intercambiando palabras con un humano, simplemente muere—  
Shane corrió a toda velocidad contra Steven, en menos de dos segundos las espadas de ambos chocaron con fuerza generando chispas, los pies del chico se arrastraron un poco por el suelo debido a la fuerza del zombie, los dos espadachines se miraron directamente a los ojos liberando sus voluntades de no retroceder.  
—No eres diferente a los demás humanos que eh asesinado durante siglos—dijo el peliverde para con un simple movimiento de su espada empujar a Steven hacia atrás.  
—"Es tan fuerte como un enderman"—pensó el castaño impresionado—"Esto será difícil... Pero no imposible"—  
Steven se impulsó contra Shane entablando un combate de espadas, las manos del chico temblaban cada vez que sus armas hacían contacto, el muerto viviente no tenia expresión alguna cuando se defendía.  
—Tienes potencial, la juventud te favorece pero te falta experiencia—En un rápido movimiento, Shane logro desarmar a Steven con un tajo de su espada dorada, arrojando el arma de su oponente por la ventana hacia las calles de la ciudad.  
Shane pensó tener la victoria asegurada, sin embargo, nunca esperó recibir un fuerte puñetazo de Steven en el rostro, el zombie retrocedió un par de pasos sujetando su mandíbula y cerrando los ojos en señal de dolor, el castaño no se detuvo y se acerco golpeando al peliverde con ambos puños en el estomago y pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás, los pies del muerto viviente se arrastraron por el suelo debido al impulso, quedando a varios metros de distancia.  
—¿Pero que withers...?—murmuro Shane molestó, una vez que pudo ver bien a Steven pudo notar que de su cuerpo emanaban espirales rojas sangre (fuerza)—"Una poción, ¿Pero en que momento...?"—el zombie estaba muy impresionado, sin embargo, un sentimiento de diversión recorrió su cuerpo—Supongo que es momento de volver a mis raíces—  
Shane arrojó su espada hacia un lado, extendió ambos brazos hacia el frente cerrando los puños, el peliverde mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción, no iba a negar que le gustaba la idea de volver a pelear con sus manos como antes de ser un híbrido.  
—Voy a disfrutar mucho comer tu carne una vez que limpie el piso contigo—  
—Alimentare a los lobos con tu podrido cuerpo—  
Inmediatamente el humano y el híbrido corrieron uno contra el otro iniciando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Steven y Shane intercambian golpes como unos artistas marciales, sus puños y piernas chocaban con cada ataque que ejecutaban.  
—"Esté infeliz es bueno... Pero yo soy mejor"—pensó Steven al mismo tiempo que lograba acertar una poderosa patada giratoria en las costillas del zombie enviándolo hacia el balcón.  
Steven sonreía victorioso pensando que su enemigo ardería en llamas, por desgracia, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse pero los últimos rayos de luz lograron alcanzar al peliverde, sin embargo, su cuerpo ni siquiera mostraba signos de quemarse.  
—Debe ser una broma—dijo Steven con una nerviosa sonrisa.  
—¿En verdad pensaste que me derrotarías tan fácil?—  
El efecto de la poción de fuerza se agotó haciendo que las espirales dejaran de salir del cuerpo de Steven, el chico se encontraba realmente frustrado, sin arma, sin fuerza, solo pudo pensar en una cosa, corrió con todo lo que tenia contra el zombie mientras gritaba, Shane esperaba cualquier cosa pero nunca imagino que el humano lo embestiría arrojándolos a ambos desde la cima del castillo hacia las calles de la ciudad, los dos iban en caída libre directo al suelo, Steven rápidamente se reincorporo en el aire al mismo tiempo que sus zapatos eran recubiertos por una capa de cuero color cafe, Shane se estrello bruscamente mientras que el castaño aterrizó suavemente sobre sus pies sintiendo un poco de daño.  
—Caída de pluma, imbécil—dijo Steven con gracia al mismo tiempo que el cuero de sus zapatos se desintegraba dejándolos como antes, el chico volteó hacia un lado encontrándose con su espada clavada a dos cubos de distancia, se acerco a ella para recuperarla—Tal parece que Notch está de mi lado—  
Steven sonreía con confianza al ver como Shane se levantaba lentamente del suelo, se notaba que la caída lo había afectado, sin embargo el oscuro manto de la noche cubría el cielo, docenas de zombies comenzaron a salir de las casas y callejones rodeando a Steven en un gran circulo, el castaño podía ver a lo lejos la salida del reino pero un ejercito de no muertos le impedía el paso.  
—Debo admitir... Que eres mejor de lo que esperaba—dijo Shane con una escalofriante sonrisa que le helaría la sangre a quien sea—Ustedes los humanos, un día aparecieron de la nada y arrasaron con todo a su paso, el mundo era perfecto sin su presencia—  
—Cállate, los humanos no somos los malos aqui—  
—¿Enserio? Todos los mobs vivíamos en armonía, convivíamos con la naturaleza, los animales, disfrutábamos de la noche, pero ustedes llegaron a arruinar todo eso, construyendo sus casas, sus reinos, masacrando a todo ser viviente solo para obtener recursos, arrasaron con los bosques que usábamos como refugio del sol, nos expulsaron de las cuevas enviándonos a morir a la luz del día solo por sus estúpidos diamantes, dime, ¿Cuantos huesos de skeleton necesitaban para adiestrar lobos? ¿Cuantos creepers tuvieron que matar para obtener pólvora y crear sus preciadas TNT? Incluso se atrevían a tacar a los enderman, ellos eran seres pacíficos, simplemente tenias que evitar verlos a los ojos, y aunque ustedes lo sabían decidieron enemistarse con ellos solo por sus ender pearls, arruinaron los hermosos paisajes con sus obras, le doy gracias a Herobrine por haber obtenido la fuerza para exterminar a tu raza, nos daremos un festín con tus entrañas—  
Steven estaba nervioso, no importa lo fuerte que sujetaba su espada, simplemente no podía dejar de temblar, eran demasiados enemigos para pelear, había agotado sus pociones.  
—"No puedo creer que mi viaje solo haya durado tres días"—pensó el castaño desanimado—"Bueno, no creo que tenga caso intentar sobrevivir, matare tantos zombies como pueda antes de caer, no hay nadie esperándome en casa, ni siquiera había planeado que hacer después de visitar este reino—el chico volteo a ver el cielo apreciando las estrellas con una sonrisa melancólica—"Scott, papá, y probablemente tu también Stella, supongo que los veré en el Aether, espero que ese lugar en verdad exista, por lógica debería existir, después de todo, mi padre me dijo que los humanos confirmaron la existencia del Nether hace muchos años, no puede haber infierno sin cielo...—Steven hizo aparecer un pequeño cubo de madera en la palma de su mano, pensó en hacer una torre para alejarse de los zombies y esperar a que saliera el sol, sin embargo, sabia que Shane como híbrido tenia la habilidad de destruir bloques al igual que él, Steven cerró los ojos dando un ultimo suspiro, sin embargo, una imagen en su mente lo obligó a abrirlos de golpe—"Lo había olvidado... Tina... Que mala suerte, voy a morir el mismo día que hice mi primer amiga"—  
Steven levanto su guardia, estaba decidido a pelear hasta el final, fue entonces que algo captó su atención, a los pies del ejercito de zombies rodaba una barra de TNT, no pasó ni medio segundo para que la dinamita hiciera explosión destrozando una gran cantidad de muertos vivientes, Shane volteó totalmente sorprendido al escuchar y sentir el estruendo.  
—¡¿Pero que...?!—el híbrido no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a la cadena de explosiones que comenzó a generarse.  
Steven estaba totalmente perplejo, pensaba que era una especie de milagro de Notch, sin embargo, su sorpresa aumento al ver a cierta persona en la entrada del reino.  
—¡No falles! ¡No falles! ¡No falles!—decía Tina bastante agitada mientras hacia círculos con su brazo, ganando el impulso necesario para arrojar la dinamita lo suficientemente lejos esperando no dañar a su amigo.  
Steven observaba como las explosiones limpiaban la calle de zombies, no perdió el tiempo, comió un par de filetes y comenzó a correr con todo lo que tenia hacia la salida, con su espada cortaba a todo muerto viviente que intentaba detenerlo, Shane iba a seguirlo pero se dio cuenta de que las explosiones comenzaba a generar incendios en las casas quemando a muchos zombies, el peliverde no lo pensó dos veces y decidió quedarse a ayudar a su gente, Steven finalmente logró llegar a la entrada del reino encontrándose con Tina.  
—¡Steven! ¡¿Estas...?!—Tina no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el castaño la cargó sobre su hombro llevándosela con él sin detenerse en su recorrido.  
A muchos cubos de distancia se encontraban Steven y Tina dentro de una pequeña cabaña de madera construida por el chico, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, el castaño respiraba con dificultad manteniendo su vista en el suelo mientras la creeper lo miraba preocupada, ella estaba por hablar pero el humano se le adelantó.  
—¿Por qué?—murmuro Steven sin verla todavía.  
—¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?—preguntó Tina confundida.  
—Ellos... Eran mobs... Y tu los atacaste... Por mi...—Steven finalmente levantó la vista, encontrándose con los azules ojos de la chica quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
—Es normal... Ayudar a un amigo—dijo ella desviando la mirada un poco apenada por sus palabras.  
—Un amigo ¿Eh?... Jajaja ¡Jajaja!—el castaño comenzó a reírse a carcajadas preocupando un poco a Tina, sin embargo, su preocupación se fue al mismo tiempo que el chico dejó de reír, pudiendo apreciar las lagrimas de su rostro el cual mostraba una sincera sonrisa—No tienes idea... De lo mucho que eh soñado escuchar a alguien llamarme así—  
Steven comenzó a llorar al mismo tiempo que se reía sin borrar esa cálida sonrisa de sus labios, no podía dejar de recordar todas esas veces que imagino a Scott hablándole, o las conversaciones unilaterales que tenia con los golems de hierro esperando que le respondieran, al poco tiempo las risas se distorsionaron por una segunda voz, Tina también había comenzando a reírse pues su situación era igual a la del chico, la única diferencia entre sus expresiones era que ella no estaba llorando.  
—Muchas gracias, Tina—dijo Steven dejando de reír pero continuaba sonriendo.  
—No soy muy buena peleadora, pero te ayudare siempre que me necesites, Steven—dijo Tina más que contenta.  
Los dos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos durante un momento sin dejar de sonreír, podía notarse el sonrojo en ambos, fue entonces que un rugido arruino el momento.  
—¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó el castaño divertido.  
—Perdón, últimamente me es difícil encontrar pólvora para alimentarme—dijo la creeper un poco apenada.  
—Bueno—Steven sacó de su inventario un filete—Siendo mitad humana deberías poder comer esto—  
Tina tomo el filete en sus manos, lo olfateo, lo lamió, finalmente lo mordió e hizo una expresión de estar en el Aether al saborear la carne en su boca.  
—Siempre supe que me perdía de algo pero nunca pensé que fuera tan bueno—dijo ella derramando lagrimas de felicidad mientras seguía masticando.  
Steven simplemente sonrió al ver esa infantil reacción, en cuestión de horas el sol finalmente decidió salir, fue una muy larga noche para cierto humano, seguramente se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Pues solo tenemos que ver la siguiente escena para saberlo, ambos se encontraban acostados en una cama dentro de la cabaña, uno pensaría que el castaño tenia mucha suerte de dormir con una preciosura como su amiga, sin embargo...  
—Ssss... BOOM—murmuraba Tina dormida mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de Steven quien no pudo dormir en toda la noche debido al miedo de ser explotado.  
—T-Tina, ya amaneció—Steven sacudió con mucho, mucho cuidado a la creeper intentando despertarla.  
—¿Eh?—  
Tina abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el rostro de Steven a centímetros del suyo, la vergüenza se apodero de ella al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a parpadear con una tenue luz blanca, el chico se asustó demasiado cerrando los ojos, sin embargo, no hubo ninguna explosión, los volvió a abrir para ver a Tina con sus mejillas infladas y rojas, sus ojos estaban húmedos, parecía que se estaba conteniendo de explotar, un rato después, el humano y la creeper caminaban por el bioma, Steven miraba el mapa tratando de decidir a donde ir ahora.  
—¿Como dijiste que funciona esta cosa?—preguntó Tina refiriéndose al mapa.  
—Registra y traza cada zona en la que eh estado, lo uso para siempre encontrar el camino a casa, pero no nos dirigimos a casa, la pregunta es ¿A donde hay que ir ahora?—  
—Mmm... Podríamos ir a mi antiguo hogar, buscas saber sobre los híbridos ¿Verdad? Mis padres saben mucho sobre eso—  
—¿Tus padres son híbridos? ¿Los híbridos mob pueden tener hijos?—  
—Bueno... Solo si la pareja esta conformada por híbridos, no funciona si un híbrido se aparea con un mob normal—  
—Shane menciono algo sobre bañarse en sangre humana para convertirse en híbrido, debí ponerle más atención—  
Steven y Tina tenían un nuevo objetivo, por desgracia, el hogar de los padres de la creeper se encontraba bastante lejos en un bioma inexplorado por el chico, Steven guardó el mapa y junto con su nueva compañera de viaje iniciaron su travesía en busca de la verdad sobre los mobs, no avanzaron más de 32 cubos de distancia hasta que...  
—¡Señor Steven!—gritó una voz a las espaldas de ellos.  
Steven y Tina voltearon para encontrarse con un hombre corriendo hacia ellos con una espada en su mano, aquel hombre tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, era un aldeano.  
—¡Señor!—el hombre finalmente llego frente al humano, respiraba con mucha dificultad, parecía que había corrido mucho—Señor... Vine a...—el aldeano dirigió su mirada a la chica creeper, inmediatamente se asusto y se alejó apuntándole con su espada—¡Un híbrido!—  
—Cálmate—dijo Steven colocándose entre su amiga y el viejo—Ella esta conmigo—  
Tina se sonrojo al ser protegida por Steven, el aldeano estaba totalmente impresionado ante sus palabras, inmediatamente bajó su espada para disculparse.  
—Lo siento—dijo el hombre calmándose  
—No importa, a todo esto, ¿De donde sacaste esa espada? Ustedes no pueden forjar armas—preguntó Steven intrigado.  
—Es por eso que lo eh estado buscando, escuché, la noche anterior los mobs atacaron el pueblo, el golem de hierro hizo lo que pudo pero fue demasiado para él, perdimos mucha gente, yo estaba a punto de ser asesinado por un zombie con espada pero los primeros rayos del sol me salvaron calcinando a ese monstruo, su espada cayó al suelo, me sentí aliviado pero algunos zombies tenían cascos y eso los protegió de la luz del día, tome la espada del suelo en un intento desesperado por salvar a mi gente y logre derrotar a esas criaturas—  
—Increíble—dijo Tina asombrada, ella sabia muy poco sobre los aldeanos pero tenia entendido que no se podían defender ellos mismos, bueno, eso entendía hasta ahora.  
—Esa es una buena noticia, ¿Pero por qué me buscabas?—  
—Necesito que venga al pueblo... Para fabricarnos armas—


	3. Chapter 3-La naturaleza mob

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de las aventuras de Steven, la inspiración me llego de golpe y probablemente actualice de nuevo en pocos días, sin más que decir, disfruten de la historia.

El videojuego de Minecraft no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 3.- La naturaleza mob.

Steven y Tina siguieron al aldeano hasta su parcialmente devastado pueblo, no era una vista bastante agradable del lugar, una vez ahí, todos los habitantes recibieron al humano como a un rey, por supuesto que se asustaron al ver a la chica creeper pero se calmaron una vez que el castaño les explicó su amistad con ella, un rato después podemos ver a Steven en una especie de taller junto a una mesa de creación y un cofre repleto de lingotes de hierro.  
—Interesante—dijo Steven mientras observaba en su manos la espada que aquel aldeano había obtenido de un zombie, recordaba que el aldeano había matado algunos mobs con ella pero el arma no se encontraba para nada desgastada, era casi como si recién la hubiese fabricado, Steven había hecho bastantes palos para hacer las armas, los aldeanos no son guerreros, ellos solo podían crear herramientas para la agricultura y otras cosas, sabía que probablemente solo los que estaban en su mejor forma portarían las armas mientras que los demás se refugiaban, tendría que dejar suficiente material para hacer un par de golems de hierro que los respaldaran.  
Mientras Steven trabajaba, Tina se encontraba sentada en los escalones del pozo de agua en medio del pueblo, estaba realmente nerviosa ya que muchos aldeanos la miraban con desconfianza sin siquiera disimular, no podía culparlos pues ella era técnicamente una mob, simplemente esperaba que Steven terminara rápido lo que había ido a hacer y poder continuar con su viaje, fue entonces que la chica sintió que levemente le jalaban la ropa, volteó para encontrarse con un pequeño niño aldeano de por lo menos 6 años de edad.  
—¿Sí?—dijo Tina de la forma más amable que pudo.  
—¿Eres un hombre boom boom?—preguntó el niño de forma inocente.  
—¿Un qué?—Tina se confundió un poco al escuchar eso, el pequeño señaló su capucha de creeper, la chica rápidamente entendió que así era como ese niño se refería a los de su especie—Bueno, como podrás ver, soy una chica—  
—¿También explotas?—  
—Así es, pero procuro no hacerlo ¿Cómo te llamas?—  
—Vincent—  
—Hola Vincent, mi nombre es Tina, mucho gusto—  
Steven finalmente había terminado las armas junto con algunos cubos de hierro, sin embargo, había un pequeño problema, no habían cabezas de calabaza, salió del taller y buscó a algunos aldeanos que pudieran ayudarlo, estos le explicaron que en el último ataque de los mobs sus cosechas se habían arruinado y no tendrían calabazas en varios días, aun quedaba tiempo para el anochecer por lo que Steven decidió ir a buscar a Tina para conversar con ella.  
—¿Donde estará?—se preguntó el chico buscando a su amiga por el pueblo, finalmente la encontró jugando con un grupo de niños, parecía que les estaba enseñando a "explotar" o al menos eso parecía, el chico no pudo evitar reír al verla tan alegre—Supongo que mejor iré a hacer otra cosa—  
El castaño decidió ayudar al pueblo como acostumbraba, trabajando la tierra, reconstruyendo las casas y cosas así, esos aldeanos siempre fueron la única fuente de comercio de su familia ya que era el único pueblo cerca de su antiguo hogar, sin embargo, nunca logró concretar una verdadera amistad con alguno de ellos, siempre lo veían hacia arriba, como un ser superior, parecía que le tenían miedo al mismo tiempo que le tenían aprecio, unas horas después podemos ver a Tina deambulando por el pueblo, finalmente había terminado de jugar con los niños aldeanos y quería hablar con Steven, no es como si tuviesen algo importante de que hablar, simplemente le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, después de un rato de búsqueda finalmente lo encontró trabajando en una pequeña parcela, el humano se encontraba usando una azada de hierro para trabajar la tierra y poder plantar semillas, no tenia puesto su chaleco de hierro por lo que simplemente estaba con su ropa normal.  
—Steven—hablo Tina acercándose al castaño quien inmediatamente volteó a verla.  
—Hola Tina—respondió Steven al mismo tiempo que limpiaba el sudor de su cara con el cuello de su camisa, sin embargo, el chico ignoraba el hecho de que al hacer eso dejaba al descubierto su vientre, permitiéndole a Tina ver sus abominables bien marcados, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso.  
—¿Q-qué pasó con las armas que ibas a fabricar?—preguntó la chica creeper tratando de ocultar el rubor de su rostro con un cambio de tema.  
—Ya las repartí entre los aldeanos que piensan combatir esta noche, solo queda esperar—respondió el castaño, un incomodo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos—¿Necesitabas algo?—  
—No, simplemente quería pasar el rato contigo, pero si estas ocupado...—  
—Ya termine, vayamos a otro lugar—  
Una hora después podemos ver a Steven y Tina sentados en el tejado de una de las casas del pueblo, se encontraban conversando alegremente sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.  
—Y fue así como accidentalmente le di a Stella en el trasero con una flecha, hubieras visto, en verdad quería matarme—dijo Steven riéndose de sus recuerdos.  
—Eso es muy gracioso, es como aquella vez en la que accidentalmente exploté a mi hermano, aunque él no se enojo mucho conmigo, era muy joven después de todo—dijo Tina recordando cuando vivía con su familia.  
—¿Tienes un hermano?—  
—Así es, él se fue a vivir sólo varios años antes que yo—  
—¿Conoces a algún otro híbrido además de tus padres y tu hermano?—  
—En realidad no, eres el primer y único amigo que tengo—dijo Tina desviando la mirada mientras un ligero rubor se hacía presente en sus mejillas.  
—¿Sabes? Este viaje nuestro será una muy buena historia para contar a nuestros hijos—dijo Steven mientras observaba como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse imaginando todos los descubrimientos que harían, sin embargo, no pudo notar el efecto que sus palabras causaron en su amiga.  
—¿E-eh?—la cara de Tina se encontraba más roja que la redstone debido a la vergüenza que sentía—¿D-dijiste nuestros?—  
—Sí, ¿Cuántos quieres tener?—por supuesto que Steven no se refería precisamente a tener hijos con ella, él siempre había imaginado su futuro como un hombre de familia al cual sus hijos respetarían y admirarían tanto como él a su padre, pese a que no tiene idea de cómo se reproducen los humanos, sabía que eventualmente lo descubriría, su único problema era encontrar a otra humana con quien procrear, fue entonces que el castaño notó que su amiga estaba tardando demasiado en responder, volteó a verla para llevarse un gran susto pues el cuerpo de Tina se encontraba parpadeando con esa intermitente luz blanca que daba la señal de su autodestrucción.  
—"Cálmate, cálmate, no puedo explotar con Steven tan cerca, además destruiría la casa en la que estamos sentados"—pensó Tina inflando sus mejillas con los ojos humedecidos, lentamente sus parpadeos comenzaron a bajar de ritmo hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, la creeper suspiro en señal de alivio al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.  
—Tina...–murmuro Steven con la voz temblorosa.  
La chica creeper volteó a verlo solo para presenciar la expresión de angustia y miedo que tenía en su rostro.  
—Que alivio—dijo el castaño intentando sonreír—Creí que te perdería—  
Tina sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras del humano, ese sentimiento de saber que hay alguien que se preocupa por ti la reconfortaba mucho.  
—S-Steven, no tienes de que preocuparte, no pienso dejarte—dijo la pelinaranja dando la mejor sonrisa que pudiera dar.  
—Pero ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez no logras evitar que tu cuerpo exploté? No soportaría verte morir así—  
—No moriré por eso—  
—¿Qué?—  
—Mi cuerpo es un poco diferente al de los creeper normales, no tengo ninguna TNT dentro de mí, papá me había dicho que la piel de los creepers híbridos secreta una especie de sustancia, él la llamo nitroglicerina—  
—¿Nitroglicerina?—  
—Así es, genera una luz intermitente alrededor de nosotros durante algunos segundos antes de explotar, yo no recibo daño alguno pero todas mis fuerzas terminan por desvanecerse—  
—Dices que tu cuerpo la secreta, ¿Es como el sudor?—  
—¿Sudor? ¿Qué es eso?—  
—Mejor te lo explico luego—dijo Steven dirigiendo su mirada hacia las afueras del pueblo en donde varios mobs comenzaban a aparecer, acercándose lentamente hacia los armados aldeanos que tenían la intención de proteger a su gente con sus propias vidas.  
—¿No deberías ir a ayudarlos?—preguntó Tina un poco preocupada.  
—Quiero ver qué tal se desempeñan por si solos—dijo el castaño seriamente.  
Los mobs ya se habían acercado lo suficiente al pueblo, los aldeanos corrieron hacia ellos empuñando las armas que el humano había fabricado, los monstruos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que oponían resistencia, sin embargo, lo que en verdad los sorprendió fue que poco a poco comenzaran a superarlos en el combate.  
—Increíble—dijo Steven fascinado al ver a los aldeanos pelear, nunca habría pensado que serian tan buenos usando armas, fue entonces que un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, volteó a ver a Tina quien presenciaba la batalla con una expresión estoica—¿Estás bien?—  
—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó la chica creeper confundida.  
—Digo... Ellos son mobs y tu... ¿No te importa ver a tu propia especie morir?—esa pregunta provoco que su amiga lo mirara con unos ojos llenos de intriga, como si simplemente no entendiera sus palabras, pero eso no era posible ¿Verdad?  
—No veo a mis padres o a mi hermano entre ellos, así que no me importa—  
Steven estaba perplejo ante la respuesta de Tina, era como si ni siquiera pensara en los demás mobs como iguales, los híbridos eran todo un misterio, por otro lado, los aldeanos no dejaban de gritar mientras exterminaban a todo monstruo que se acercara al pueblo, estaban muy metidos en ello, la noche pasó rápidamente, los mobs emprendieron la retirada una vez que los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar la pradera.  
—No puede ser, en verdad lo lograron ¿Puedes creerlo Tina?—dijo Steven emocionado volteando a ver a su amiga, sin embargo, ella se encontraba aparentemente dormida mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro pues seguía sentada, finalmente descansó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño—"Que adorable"—pensó el humano sonrojado.  
—Ssss... BOOM—murmuraba Tina entre sueños.  
—"Que miedo"—pensó el castaño nervioso.  
Steven dirigió su atención nuevamente hacia los aldeanos quienes festejaban como locos lo que habían logrado, no habían palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentían, la más cercana seria "felicidad", un rato después podemos ver a Steven en una especie de almacén acompañado de un par de habitantes del pueblo, los aldeanos habían recolectado las armas que los mobs habían dejado al ser derrotados, el humano las examinaba junto con las armas que los aldeanos habían usado en batalla, sorprendentemente el desgaste era mínimo, su única teoría era que las armas se desgastaban más lentamente debido a que los aldeanos no las usaban con tanta fuerza como los humanos, no obstante, siempre y cuando se enfrentaran a mobs normales estarían bien.  
—Así que podremos reabastecernos de armas recolectando las de nuestros enemigos caídos—dijo uno de los aldeanos que se encontraba en el almacén.  
—Básicamente—afirmó Steven.  
—Es fascinante, ya no tendremos que encerrarnos en nuestras casas con temor a que los zombies destrocen nuestras puertas—dijo el otro aldeano contento.  
—Ya no tendrá que preocuparse por nosotros, señor Steven—  
—Por favor, dejen de llamarme así, ustedes son mayores que yo—  
Steven salió del almacén a buscar provisiones para continuar su viaje, recordó que había una mina muy cerca de ahí por lo que pensó en ir a buscar materiales para hacer pociones, varios aldeanos se ofrecieron a ayudarlo a recolectar lo que necesitaba, y así pasó el día, Steven estuvo enseñándole a sus "aspirantes a aventureros" todo lo que debían saber sobre la supervivencia mientras lo ayudaban a buscar diversas cosas, en cuanto a Tina, ella se la pasaba jugando con los niños del pueblo, se divertían mucho con ella, poco a poco los aldeanos comenzaron a mostrarle amabilidad y dejaron de mirarla como una amenaza, los días pasaban rápido, los aldeanos turnaban a sus "guerreros" para defender el pueblo de los mobs durante la noche, en poco tiempo Steven ya tenía varias pociones hechas, agradecía mucho que su padre haya dejado una destiladora en ese pueblo.  
—Bien, bien—decía Steven sentado al pie de una cama dentro de una de las habitaciones de una de las varias casas del pueblo, ya era de noche, frente a él se encontraba una especie de pantalla holográfica que mostraba todo su inventario, se encontraba haciendo un conteo de todas las cosas que tenia, lamentaba mucho no haber encontrado hierro, fue entonces que unos pequeños golpes resonaron en la puerta de la habitación—Adelante—  
—Hola—dijo Tina entrando—Así que mañana nos vamos ¿Verdad?—  
—Así es, espero que estés lista—  
—¡Lo estoy! Será agradable volver a ver a mis padres—dijo ella emocionada.  
—Por cierto, ¿Qué tan lejos dijiste que se encontraba tu viejo hogar?—  
—Bastante lejos—  
—¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí tu sola?—preguntó Steven intrigado ya que Tina no es precisamente... Alguien que pueda recorrer esa distancia a salvo.  
—En realidad vine con mi hermano, quería quedarme en el mismo bioma en el que él vive pero me dijo que tenía que aprender a cuidar de mi misma—  
—Claro...—Steven rió nerviosamente ante esa afirmación para luego dar un bostezo—Me encantaría tomar una ducha—  
—¿Ducha? ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Tina sentándose a su lado.  
—Oh claro, supongo que los humanos son los únicos que lo hacen, ¿Cómo te lo explico?—Steven no encontraba la forma de explicarle a Tina lo que es una ducha, hasta donde sabia, los humanos eran los únicos seres vivos en Terra que sudaban, ni siquiera los aldeanos lo hacían, justo antes de comenzar a hablar, un gran grito los interrumpió, no era uno de los clásicos gritos de guerra de los aldeanos, este era de desesperación y dolor.  
Steven y Tina salieron corriendo de la casa dirigiéndose hacia los límites del pueblo para encontrarse con esa horrible escena, un aldeano estaba siendo devorado por un gran y musculoso zombie pero eso no era lo peor, más mobs tanto mutantes como armados masacraban a los demás aldeanos, esqueletos de más de cuatro cubos de altura disparaban grandes ráfagas de flechas.  
—¡Todos, retrocedan!—gritó Steven equipándose con su chaleco y espada de hierro, corriendo hacia la batalla—¡Tina, los golems!—  
—¡Sí!—respondió Tina al mismo tiempo que corría hacia los almacenes del pueblo.  
—Señor Steven, lo ayudaremos—dijeron varios de los aldeanos sobrevivientes reagrupándose junto al humano.  
—Formen un perímetro alrededor del pueblo y encárguense de los pequeños, déjenme a los mutantes—  
Y con eso dicho, los aldeanos comenzaron a pelear contra los zombies y skeletons que se encontraban armados con armaduras y espadas, mientras que Steven atraía la atención de los mobs más grandes.  
—"De acuerdo"—pensó el castaño bastante nervioso—"Tres zombies mutantes y tres skeletons mutantes al mismo tiempo, normalmente no tendría problemas en enfrentarlos por separado pero juntos es imposible, aun así, no puedo abandonar a los aldeanos, bueno, si logro sobrevivir tendré algo que presumirle a Stella"—  
Mientras una violenta batalla se desataba en la pradera, Tina corría los más rápido que podía hacia los golems, Steven le había explicado cómo funcionaban por lo que no tendría problemas en armarlos ahora que tenían calabazas, sin embargo, mientras corría pudo ver a un zombie golpeando la puerta de una de las casas, al parecer el mob había logrado evadir a los aldeanos en el frente, Tina podía escuchar un llanto proveniente del interior de la casa, podía ver por la ventana a un niño aldeano abrazando a su madre, ambos estaban muy asustados.  
—¡Oye!—gritó Tina atrayendo la atención del no muerto, la chica creeper se encontraba temblando de miedo—P-p-podemos resolver esto hablando—  
—¿Un híbrido?—murmuro el zombie justo antes de gritar—¡Te matare!—  
—¡¿Eh?!—  
El muerto viviente comenzó a perseguir a Tina quien simplemente huía gritando de terror con lagrimas en los ojos, finalmente llegaron al pozo de agua en el cual Tina logro subir a la parte de arriba para alejarse del zombie quien de forma inútil le gritaba que bajara.  
—¡¿Por qué haces esto?! Ambos somos mobs, no hay necesidad de pelear—dijo Tina en un intento de persuadir a su atacante.  
—¡Cállate!—gritó el no muerto bastante enojado intentando alcanzarla con inútiles saltos—¡Escuche sobre ti! ¡Un híbrido creeper-humano que se dedicaba a proteger un pueblo de aldeanos asesinando a todo mob que se acercara! ¡Tal vez no sean humanos pero tampoco son mobs!—  
—No tengo idea de que estás hablando—  
—¡No me importa! ¡Los híbridos son nuestros enemigos! ¡Baja de ahí y permite que te devore!—  
Antes de que el zombie pudiera seguir hablando, un muy pequeño cubo de lo que parecía ser un guijarro lo golpeó en la nuca, volteó para encontrarse con un pequeño niño aldeano con su brazo extendido hacia el frente dando a entender que él había arrojado el guijarro, Tina reconoció a ese niño al instante, era Vincent.  
—¡Déjala en paz!—gritó el pequeño aldeano con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos, a pesar de eso, podía verse como sus rodillas temblaban.  
Tina le ordenó a Vincent que huyera pero esté no le hizo caso, el zombie sonrió disimuladamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el pequeño con los brazos extendidos, el chico estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse, fue entonces que un hombre de avanzada edad con una pala en sus manos llego a la escena colocándose entre el niño y el zombie con la intención de protegerlo.  
—¡Vincent! ¡Vete de aquí!—ordenó el anciano.  
—¡Abuelo...!—  
El zombie rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el viejo quien intentó inútilmente defenderse con la pala, el muerto viviente logró atrapar al anciano clavando su mandíbula en su hombro y arrancando un pedazo de carne, el viejo gritaba de dolor mientras un charco de su propia sangre se formaba a sus pies, Vincent se quedó paralizado contemplando esa horrible escena, su abuelo cayó al suelo sosteniendo su hombro gruñendo de dolor.  
—Y ahora... El aperitivo—dijo el zombie lamiendo la sangre de sus propios labios mientras veía a Vincent quien solo podía interpretar las palabras del mob como gruñidos.  
Más sangre fue derramada en el suelo, sin embargo, no era la del niño sino la del zombie cuya cabeza había sido atravesada por la punta de una azada de hierro, a sus espaldas se encontraba una temblorosa y alterada Tina sosteniendo dicha herramienta, el zombie simplemente se derrumbo sobre la grava del piso sin dar señales de volver a levantarse.  
—Vincent—dijo la chica creeper acercándose a abrazar al infante quien aun no podía reaccionar.  
—Abuelo...—murmuro el niño con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.  
Tina se separo de Vincent para voltear a ver el cuerpo del anciano quien comenzó a moverse en un intento por levantarse pues aun seguía con vida, Vincent corrió hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba, el anciano simplemente lo rodeo con sus brazos contento de que su nieto estuviera a salvo.  
—¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Lo siento!—decía el niño entre sollozos.  
—Tranquilo, lo importante es que tu estas bien—dijo el viejo calmado.  
—¡Pero...! ¡Fuiste mordido! ¡Ya sé lo que pasa cuando un zombie nos muerde!—  
—...—el anciano mantuvo silencio permitiendo que el llanto de su nieto resonara en el lugar, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia Tina—Chica creeper, por favor, lleva a Vincent a casa—  
—Sí—dijo Tina asintiendo, se acercó a Vincent para hablarle pero este se negaba a soltar a su abuelo, finalmente logró separarlos llevando al niño con sus padres.  
Momentos después podemos ver a Tina corriendo nuevamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los golems, sus ojos se veían llorosos pues hace unos minutos había pasado por el mismo lugar en el que dejó al abuelo de Vincent, encontrando su cuerpo con una azada de hierro clavada en su cabeza, clara señal de que se había suicidado para no convertirse en un muerto viviente, finalmente la chica creeper logró llegar a un taller encontrándose con dos "T" formadas por cubos de hierro, encima de una mesa se encontraban dos cabezas de calabazas las cuales eran el ingrediente final para completar los golems.  
—"Veamos, Steven me explicó cómo funcionaba esto, solo tengo que colocar la calabaza en el lugar indicado y los golems cobraran vida, es fácil"—pensaba Tina bastante ansiosa.  
Mientras tanto, en las afueras del pueblo Steven se encontraba en grandes problemas.  
—¡Withers!—gritó el castaño mientras corría evadiendo las flechas de los skeletons mutantes, esta era la batalla más difícil que Steven había librado hasta ahora, de un momento a otro, un gran zombie se interpuso en su camino levantando su puño con la intención de golpearlo, Steven se cubrió usando el ancho de su espada pero el puñetazo fue lo bastante fuerte como para arrojarlo varios metros de distancia rebotando un par de veces en el pasto, el humano se levantó dolorido del suelo dando un escupitajo de sangre hacia un lado—Piensa Steven, ¿Qué es lo que diría papá?—  
Tras esas palabras, una versión cuadrada y pequeña de quien parecía ser el padre de Steven apareció en un "¡poof!" sobre su hombro izquierdo.  
—¡¿Papá?!—  
—Escucha con atención Steven—dijo el cuadriculado y diminuto Steve—Es en estos momentos donde tienes que demostrar lo hombre que eres y acabar con todos tus enemigos, pelear a lo loco, así de simple—  
—¡Claro!—  
Antes de que Steven volviera temerariamente a la batalla, una segunda explosión de humo se generó en su hombro derecho haciendo aparecer una versión diminuta y cuadrada de su hermana.  
—¡Espera un momento Steven!—dijo la cuadriculada Stella con voz de mando.  
—¡¿Stella?!—  
—No seas idiota, papá nunca diría algo tan estúpido como eso—  
—¿Y qué propones tu que haga él? ¿Escapar? Yo no crié cobardes—  
—Tampoco criaste suicidas—  
—¡Oigan! En lugar de estar discutiendo, ¿No podrían simplemente ayudarme?—  
—¿Y cómo propones que lo hagamos? Ni siquiera estamos aquí, somos producto de tu imaginación—  
Antes de que el humano pudiese seguir discutiendo con sus amigos imaginarios, varias flechas lo golpearon en la espalda haciéndolo caer de rodillas, su chaleco de hierro se desintegró dejándolo solamente con su camisa verde azulada, si antes los ataques dolían, ahora dolerían más.  
—Padre, hermana... En verdad desearía que estuviesen aquí—murmuro Steven con una voz melancólica al mismo tiempo que levantaba su espada, listo para continuar con la pelea.  
Dos zombies mutantes se dirigieron hacia Steven quien rápidamente bebió una posición de velocidad haciendo que su cuerpo desprendiera esas características espirales celestes, el chico desapareció de la vista de los muertos vivientes volviendo a aparecer a sus espaldas con la espada extendida hacia adelante, de un momento a otro, grandes cortes se hicieron presentes en los cuerpos de los zombies expulsando litros de sangre de ellos al suelo, los mobs mutantes cayeron al suelo mientras Steven los miraba por encima del hombro respirando con dificultad por ese movimiento.  
—Ahora, antes de que se levanten de nuevo—  
Steven hizo aparecer un mechero en su mano listo para quemar los cuerpos de sus enemigos, sin embargo, en un fugaz momento una flecha logró tirarle el mechero rompiéndolo, atrapó con su mano otra flecha que se dirigía a su rostro, dirigió su mirada hacia el skeleton mutante que le había disparado, estaba a punto ir a por él pero se dio cuenta de algo, volvió a voltear hacia los cuerpos de los zombies mutantes, luego volteó hacia los skeletons pero podía notar que algo faltaba, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia el pueblo donde podía ver al tercer zombie mutante acercándose a las casas, el humano rápidamente corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el mob, tenía que detenerlo o masacraría a los aldeanos.  
—¡No llegare a tiempo!—dijo Steven desesperado, la poción de velocidad no era suficiente.  
Los aldeanos trataron de detener al mutante pero eran fácilmente repelidos por los golpes del gran muerto viviente, el mutante se introdujo en el pueblo desapareciendo de la vista de todos, los aldeanos querían perseguirlo pero si lo hacían permitirían entrar a los mobs normales en su Villa y la perderían por completo, estaban tensos esperando los horribles gritos de sus familias y amigos quienes se encontraban dentro del pueblo, sabían que ese monstruo no tendría piedad, solo podían esperar el menor daño posible, sin embargo, sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, el gran muerto viviente salió disparado de las calles de la Villa hacia la pradera terminando tendido en el suelo, unos grandes y pesados pasos se escuchaban provenientes del pueblo, lentamente de entre las casas salieron dos golems de hierro que se veían bastante molestos.  
—¡Los golems!—gritó un aldeano con alegría y esperanza en su voz.  
Steven se detuvo en seco al ver a esos dos seres entrar al campo de batalla, no pasó mucho tiempo para que los golems se unieran a la pelea, uno de ellos masacraba a todo mob que se le interponía en el camino mientras el otro confrontaba al zombie mutante que recién se había levantado del suelo.  
—¡Steven!—gritó Tina desde los límites del pueblo atrayendo la atención del humano—¡Detrás de ti!—  
Tras el aviso Steven volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con un zombie a punto de morderlo, interpuso su brazo entre él y el mob permitiendo que clavara sus dientes en su carne, el castaño gruñó de dolor para con un rápido movimiento decapitar al zombie, en unos instantes Tina llegó a su lado.  
—¡Steven! ¡Tu brazo!—Tina estaba realmente preocupada y asustada viendo la herida de su amigo—Te mordió... Te vas a...—  
—No te preocupes—interrumpió Steven calmado—Es la primera vez que me muerden pero papá me dijo que el virus zombie no afecta a los humanos—Steven hizo aparecer en su mano un bistec cocinado, lo comió y en cuestión de instantes la herida del castaño comenzó a sanar lentamente.  
—Gracias al Aether—dijo Tina abrazando fuertemente a Steven quien solo pudo sonrojarse ante esa muestra de afecto.  
—O-oye, estamos en medio de un campo de batalla, no es momento para estas cosas—  
El zombie mutante y el golem de hierro se golpeaban con fuerza generando pequeños estruendos, de un momento a otro el golem fue golpeado por la espalda por un segundo zombie mutante obligándolo a poner una rodilla en tierra, inmediatamente los colosales muertos vivientes comenzaron a apalearlo.  
—¡Jueguen limpio, cadáveres!—gritó Steven saltando a la espalda de uno de los mutantes y enterrándole su espada, el zombie comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse al humano de encima.  
Tina comenzó a retroceder con intención de volver al pueblo pues sabía muy bien que no sería de ayuda en la batalla, sin embargo, al voltearse se encontró con tres mobs que le bloqueaban el paso, las criaturas mostraban sus claras intenciones de asesinar a la chica creeper, en un instante se abalanzaron contra ella, Tina hizo aparecer una barra dinamita en un intento por defenderse pero debido a sus nervios la barra de TNT se le cayó de sus manos, cerró los ojos esperando el dolor de los ataques pero estos nunca llegaron, al abrirlos pudo ver a un par de aldeanos que habían acabado con los monstruos haciendo uso de sus armas.  
—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita creeper?—  
—Sí, gra...—justo antes de que Tina pudiera completar su frase, pudo ver detrás de los aldeanos al tercer zombie mutante levantando sus puños con la intención de aplastarlos—¡Cuidado!—  
La chica creeper rápidamente empujó a los aldeanos hacia los lados quedando ella frente al zombie, el muerto viviente bajó los brazos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Tina comenzaba a parpadear en una destellante luz blanca para instantáneamente explotar con gran poder, el mutante termino siendo empujado por la fuerza de la explosión cayendo al suelo con su cuerpo encendiéndose en llamas, Tina cayó sobre sus rodillas respirando con dificultad mientras veía como el zombie se vaporizaba hasta desaparecer, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse después de haber pasado por esa experiencia, sin embargo, una horrible y punzante sensación proveniente de un costado de su abdomen la hizo ahogar un gemido de dolor, volteó lentamente para encontrarse con una flecha clavada en su cuerpo, a lo lejos, los skeletons mutantes la tenían en la mira.  
—¡Tina!—gritó Steven al ver el peligro en que se encontraba su amiga, rápidamente desenterró su espada de la espalda del zombie y saltó en su dirección a ayudarla pero fue detenido en el aire por el gran brazo del muerto viviente, el mutante sujetó al humano de su brazo derecho y pierna derecha poniéndolo de forma horizontal a la altura de su boca para inmediatamente morder su abdomen salpicando chorros de sangre intentando arrancar un pedazo de su carne, Steven gritó con fuerza debido al dolor pero entre tanta desesperación logró recordar algo importante.  
Los skeletons dispararon una gran ráfaga de flechas contra Tina quien no tenía fuerzas para moverse por haber explotado antes, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos con suma facilidad pues estaba segura de que moriría, o mejor dicho, estaba segura de que moriría hasta que vio caer frente a ella una especie de perla verde oscura, en un parpadeo, Steven apareció frente a ella empuñando dos espadas de hierro en sus manos.  
—¡Aaahhh!—Steven comenzó a blandir sus espadas a una gran velocidad repeliendo flecha tras flecha, lo que lo hace impresionante es que la poción de velocidad ya se había agotado, no pasó mucho tiempo para que las flechas comenzaran impactar en su cuerpo pues eran demasiadas, finalmente el ataque ceso permitiéndole al humano bajar sus armas respirando con dificultad al mismo tiempo que varias gotas de sangre recorrían su cuerpo.  
—Steven...—murmuro Tina con la voz temblorosa, lentamente comenzó a gatear por el pasto acercándose a él, una vez lo suficientemente cerca estiró su mano agarrando la parte baja de su camisa.  
—Que tonto soy, no puedo creer que haya olvidado que tenia ender pearls—dijo Steven con una voz animada volteando ligeramente hacia un lado para ver a su amiga, sin embargo, la mirada de Tina se horrorizo al ver la parte frontal del cuerpo de Steven, su camisa había sido teñida por su sangre mostrando grandes manchas rojas, una gran marca de lo que parecía ser una mordida se notaba en su abdomen, más de cinco flechas estaban clavadas alrededor de su torso y aun así... El chico sonreía—Bueno—Steven dirigió su mirada hacia los skeletons mutantes que parecieron haber retrocedido un paso al notar como los miraba—Estoy realmente enojado—  
Y con eso dicho, Steven corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana en dirección hacia los mutantes, varios mobs se interpusieron en su camino pero los destrozó fácilmente con sus armas, un skeleton mutante le disparó una ráfaga de 4 flechas, sin embargo, Steven las repelió haciendo girar una de sus espadas frente a él actuando como escudo, fue entonces que arrojó su otra espada hacia la cabeza del gran esqueleto destrozando su cráneo, el resto de sus huesos cayeron al suelo sin vida, más flechas se clavaron en la espalda de Steven obligándolo a tambalearse pero logró mantenerse de pie, el humano volteó hacia el skeleton con una mirada aterradora, el mutante no pudo evitar sentir miedo por lo que decidió escapar, sin embargo, al voltearse se encontró con uno de los golems el cual aniquilo al mob sin piedad alguna, la moral de los aldeanos subió al ver todo esto, comenzaron a pelear con más animo y emoción, el sol comenzó a asomarse por el horizonte, su luz rápidamente incineraba a los mobs que tocaba, las criaturas decidieron emprender la retirada a excepción de los últimos mutantes que fueron destrozados por Steven y los golems, los aldeanos estaban a punto de festejar su victoria hasta que vieron al humano caer inconsciente al suelo, inmediatamente lo llevaren a dentro del pueblo para atenderlo.

(Esa misma noche).

Dentro de una de las casas del pueblo, en el interior de una de las habitaciones podemos ver a Tina sentada en una silla, la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba el lugar, su mirada estaba completamente centrada en Steven quien yacía dormido en la cama cubierto por las sabanas.  
—"Si tan solo pudiera defenderme por mi misma..."—eran los pensamientos de la chica creeper quien no dejaba de culparse por el estado actual de su amigo, ella simplemente cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar—Por favor Steven, no me dejes—  
—Estas siendo demasiado dramática—esas palabras obligaron a Tina a abrir repentinamente los ojos sólo para encontrarse con Steven, quien estaba sentado en la cama comiendo una chuleta cocinada como si nada, no tenia camisa, su torso estaba cubierto solo por vendas con manchas rojas.  
—¡Steven!—gritó Tina arrojándose sobre el castaño, terminando ambos tendidos sobre la cama con ella encima de él, la chica creeper enterró su rostro en el pecho del humano llorando de felicidad—¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! Estabas tan herido que creí que morirías—  
—No seas tonta, no moriré tan fácil—dijo Steven acariciando la cabeza de su amiga, provocándole un cálido sentimiento de confort—Te quiero, Tina—  
Al escuchar esas palabras, el rostro de la chica creeper se enrojeció de sobremanera al mismo tiempo que se alejaba rápidamente de su amigo hasta terminar en el otro extremo de la cama, agradecía mucho el haber agotado su nitroglicerina ya que no habría podido controlarse en ese momento, Steven se rió de ella durante un breve instante para inmediatamente levantarse de la cama, con tranquilidad retiró los vendajes de su cuerpo el cual no mostraba ningún indicio de haber sido herido, el chico agradecía mucho el factor de regeneración ya que no le gustaba la idea de tener cicatrices.  
—Es extraño—habló Steven mientras colocaba su mesa de creación en una esquina del cuarto, de esta salió una especie de holograma el cual era un gran cuadro compuesto por nueve cuadros pequeños, poniendo sus manos sobre los cuadros, Steven hacia aparecer en la cuadricula imágenes de varios objetos de su inventario colocándolos de forma específica, finalmente los objetos convergieron entre sí creando una camisa verde azulada encima de la mesa de creación.  
—¿Qué es extraño?—preguntó Tina aun un poco sonrojada, pudo ver como Steven se ponía la nueva camisa que había creado.  
—Llevo años viviendo en este bioma y rara vez aparecen mobs mutantes, no es normal que hayan aparecido tantos en un solo punto—  
—Posiblemente estaban migrando o algo así—  
—Bueno, ¿Quién entiende a los mobs?—justo cuando Steven estaba por cerrar el tema, una última duda anidó en su mente—Por cierto—volteó a ver a Tina—¿Por qué los mobs te atacaron?—  
—¡Es verdad!—la chica creeper recordó las palabras que aquel zombie le había dicho—Aparentemente hay un híbrido creeper-humano protegiendo un pueblo de aldeanos igual a este, supongo que me confundieron con él—  
—Ya veo...—Steven se puso a pensar durante un momento las cosas, el hecho de que otro híbrido además de su amiga fuera amigable era un importante descubrimiento—Como sea, pensar en eso no nos llevara a ningún lado, por ahora, solo quiero descansar—Steven se acostó en la cama nuevamente.  
—Bueno—dijo Tina comenzando a levantarse del colchón—Te dejare para que...—ella no pudo terminar al sentir que tomaban su mano.  
—Tonta, ven aquí—y con un rápido movimiento, Steven atrajo a Tina hacia él terminando acostados con ella encima de su cuerpo, Tina trató de levantarse pero fue aprisionada por los brazos de Steven en un fuerte abrazo evitando que se moviera.  
—¡¿E-eh?!—  
—Tu solo quédate así—  
El corazón de Tina latía como loco, pero estar en esa posición le hacía sentir muy bien de formas que no entendía, Steven comenzó a acariciar su cabeza dándole aun más placer a la chica creeper, si sus reservas de nitroglicerina no estuvieran agotadas ya habría explotado el lugar más de 3 veces, al final optó por simplemente recibir las caricias de su amigo pues no tenia queja alguna de lo que le estaba asiendo, lentamente el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ella hasta que finalmente se durmió.  
—Es muy curioso, nunca me sentí de esta forma cuando dormía abrazando a Stella, me pregunto por qué—Steven comenzó a bajar su mano por la espalda de Tina hasta llegar a sus piernas las cuales por alguna razón no podía dejar de acariciar, el humano se sentía muy caliente en ese momento—Las tiene más grandes que ella también—murmuro Steven sonrojado ya que podía sentir los pechos de su amiga los cuales inconscientemente comparó con los de su hermana.

(En alguna parte de un oscuro bosque)

En un pacifico bosque podemos ver a tres mobs, un zombie, un skeleton y una araña, los tres se encontraban viendo el agua de un río correr, estaban aburridos.  
—¿Quieren ir a atacar un pueblo o algo?—preguntó el zombie sin muchos ánimos.  
—No, escuche que ahora los aldeanos de este bioma masacran a todo mob que se acerca a su pueblo, aprendieron a pelear o algo así—dijo el skeleton.  
—El mundo se está poniendo de cabeza—dijo la araña—Al menos ya no hemos tenido que preocuparnos por el humano—  
—Es verdad, no lo hemos visto salir de su casa últimamente—dijo el arquero.  
—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado a la chica creeper? Ya no la hemos visto por aquí—dijo el muerto viviente.  
—Seguramente esta bien, es un híbrido, es fuerte—dijo el arácnido.  
El trío de mobs continuo sumergido en su propio aburrimiento sin nada que hacer, mientras tanto, en alguna otra parte del bosque podemos ver a un chico de cabello verde y ojos negros, vestido con una especie de sudadera verde azulada con la capucha puesta, en su mano derecha tenía una espada de oro encantada, el misterioso joven caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, se detuvo un instante comenzando a olfatear el lugar.  
—Ahora—dijo Shane quitándose la capucha—Comienza la cacería... Steven—


	4. Chapter 4-Una nueva amiga y un problema

Y aquí les traigo otro capítulo sobre las aventuras de Steven en su viaje por descubrir la verdad del mundo, en este capítulo podremos ver que es lo que sucede cuando te propasas con una chica jodidamente tímida, conoceremos a un par de nuevos híbridos y también datos muy importantes sobre esta especie, sin más que decir, disfruten de la historia.

El videojuego de Minecraft no me pertenece, solo esta trama.

Capitulo 4.-Una nueva amiga y un problema.

El cuadrado sol de Terra se alzaba sobre una verde pradera rodeada por un bosque, en medio de dicho pastizal se podía ver una pequeña Villa habitada por aldeanos, sin embargo, en el interior de una de sus casas se encontraba Tina, dormida plácidamente sobre una cama, la chica creeper comenzó a moverse sobre el colchón al mismo tiempo que habría los ojos, su mirada se centró en el techo, comenzó a levantarse muy lentamente hasta quedar sentada sobre el colchón, estiró sus brazos hacia arriba dando un gran bostezo, una vez que se despertó por completo se dio cuenta de que algo o más bien alguien faltaba.  
—¿Steven?—murmuró Tina mirando el resto de la cama vacía.  
En el centro del pueblo junto al pozo de agua se encontraba Steven sin camisa y con el cuerpo mojado, con una cubeta de hierro extraía agua del pozo y se la echaba encima limpiando todas las impurezas que pudiera tener, el humano ignoraba las miradas de varias jóvenes aldeanas que no dejaban ver fascinadas el trabajado físico del joven.  
—No es una ducha pero algo es algo—dijo Steven para sí mismo antes de echarse otro chorro de agua encima.  
Sacudió su cuerpo en un intento por secarse más rápido, en un instante hizo aparecer su camisa en sus manos para inmediatamente ponérsela, el chico decidió apreciar un breve momento la tranquilidad de la aldea, a lo lejos podía ver a uno de los golems convivir con los niños del pueblo, en las parcelas podía ver a los adultos cultivando trigo, fue entonces que sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por una pregunta.  
—¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó un aldeano al humano, Steven lo reconoció como el aldeano que había ido a buscarlo para que le fabricara armas al pueblo.  
—Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—respondió Steven intrigado.  
—Bueno... En el ataque al pueblo usted terminó muy mal—  
—A mi padre le ha ido peor, cuando era pequeño yo y mi hermana solíamos horrorizarnos al verlo llegar a casa cubierto de sangre y horribles heridas, aun así, él siempre se mantenía sonriente como si no le doliera, lo que me sucedió anoche... Debo acostumbrarme a ello—dijo Steven mirando su mano derecha, pudo recordar el impulso que tuvo cuando quiso proteger a Tina, más velocidad, más fuerza, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había logrado hacer lo que hizo sin utilizar pociones.  
Un rato después, podemos ver a Steven y a Tina despidiéndose de los aldeanos, como muestra de amabilidad le dieron a Steven más suministros para su viaje, insistían en que si se quedaban un poco más podrían conseguirle hierro de las minas pero el chico parecía tener prisa en irse, Tina se despidió de Vincent diciéndole que tenía que vivir su vida a plenitud por su abuelo, el niño simplemente asintió con mucho sentimiento. Unas horas después podemos ver al sol en su punto más alto mientras el humano y la chica creeper seguían su camino sin descanso alguno.  
—Mmm... Steven—habló Tina tímidamente, Steven se encontraba caminando unos cuantos pasos por delante de ella con su completa atención en el mapa que tenía en sus manos.  
—¿Sí?—dijo el chico sin voltear a verla.  
—¿Podríamos tomar un descanso?—  
—¿Qué?—Steven se detuvo al momento que volteaba a mirarla—Si estas cansada yo podría cargarte—  
—¡¿Eh?!—sonrojada ante la idea, Tina dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras negaba con las manos—No, no, no, digo... ¿Por qué de repente pareces tener tanta prisa?—  
—Oh bueno, eh estado pensando sobre ese híbrido creeper que supuestamente protege un pueblo de aldeanos, si los mobs te atacaron a ti debido a eso, hay una gran posibilidad de que tus padres también sean atacados—  
Tina se sorprendió mucho ante las palabras de Steven, era cierto, aquel zombie le había dicho que los mobs estaban comenzando a marcar como enemigos a los híbridos y eso incluía a sus padres, sin embargo, otra duda se presentó en su mente.  
—¿Por qué estas preocupado por ellos?—preguntó Tina con curiosidad.  
—Bueno...—Steven dirigió su mirada al cielo—Son los padres de mi mejor amiga, si algo llegara a pasarles te pondrías muy triste, y no quiero eso—  
Casi parecía que habían brillos flotando alrededor de la cabeza de Tina, con sus mejillas ruborizadas no dejaba de ver la sonrisa de Steven quien no había apartado su mirada de las nubes, fue entonces que un pequeño rugido proveniente del estomago de la chica creeper arruinó el momento.  
—¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó divertido el humano.  
—Sí—respondió ella—¿Podrías darme algo?—Steven guardó su mapa y extendió su mano hacia el frente desplegando la pantalla mental de su inventario la cual era invisible para Tina quien no comprendía esos movimientos, de un momento a otro, Steven hizo aparecer en su mano un pan dándoselo a su amiga—Esto... No es un filete—dijo Tina inspeccionando el objeto.  
—Es un pan de trigo, también es comestible—  
Tina olfateó el pan, lamió el pan, finalmente decidió morderlo masticando durante varios segundos el pedazo, una vez que lo tragó se quedo viendo el alimento.  
—¿N-no tienes filetes?—preguntó la chica creeper con una nerviosa sonrisa pues aunque el pan no supiera nada mal, prefería mucho más el sabor de un rico y jugoso filete.  
—Lo siento—respondió Steven rascando su cabeza—En este momento solo tengo pan—  
—Oh bueno, no me pondré exigente, esto sigue siendo mejor que la pólvora—  
Tina siguió comiéndose el pan tranquilamente, sin embargo, Steven se sentía un poco mal por no haberle podido dar lo que quería, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que a unos cuantos cubos de distancia había un árbol, le dijo a Tina que lo esperara un momento, la chica creeper vio con intriga como Steven subía a aquel árbol al mismo tiempo que se terminaba su pan, en cuestión de segundos Steven volvió con ella sosteniendo en su mano algo rojo con forma casi redonda.  
—Toma—dijo Steven dándole el objeto.  
—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Tina con curiosidad.  
—Es una manzana—  
—¿Manzana?—  
—También es un alimento, pruébalo te va a gustar—  
Tina repitió el procedimiento que había hecho con el filete y el pan, olfateó y lamió la manzana antes de morderla.  
—¡Delicioso!—dijo la chica creeper mientras seguía comiendo—La textura, el sabor, es muy diferente al pan y al filete—  
—De todas formas, supongo que más adelante necesitaremos carne, vayamos de cacería—  
Y con eso dicho, Steven hizo aparecer en su mano un arco al mismo tiempo que en su espalda aparecía un carcaj lleno de flechas.  
—¿También eres arquero?—preguntó Tina al terminar su manzana.  
—Sí, aunque prefiero la espada, no tengo muy buena puntería que digamos—  
Steven y Tina deambularon por la zona en busca de cerdos y vacas, cuando las flechas alcanzaban a los animales estos morían instantáneamente dejando sus recursos en el suelo, los cerdos soltaban chuletas mientras que las vacas soltaban filetes y cuero, después de haber recolectado suficiente, Steven sacó de su inventario un horno de piedra en el cual comenzó a cocinar la carne de los animales que había cazado, él y Tina estaban sentados frente al horno viendo el fuego hasta que...  
—Oye—habló Steven—Cuéntame más sobre la nitroglicerina, ¿Cuál es el detonante para que la explotes?—  
—¿Eh?—Tina colocó su dedo índice en su mejilla ladeando la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba, dando la impresión de estar pensando algo, fue entonces que volvió a hablar—Mi padre había dicho que depende de mi estado de ánimo, normalmente si estoy enojada o nerviosa—  
—¿Es igual con tu familia?—  
—En realidad mis padres y mi hermano controlan muy bien sus emociones por lo que pueden explotar cuando ellos quieran, soy la única de la familia que aun explota en contra de su voluntad—dijo Tina bajando la cabeza apenada—"Sin tan solo pudiera controlarme mejor, entonces podría..."—ese pensamiento dio rienda suelta a la imaginación de la chica creeper cuyas fantasías la involucraban a ella haciendo "cosas" con Steven (caminar tomados de la mano y cosas así), con la cara totalmente roja, su cuerpo comenzó a parpadear en luz blanca.  
—¡Tina! ¡Tina!—gritaba Steven alarmado mientras movía sus brazos de forma errática hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sus palabras lograron hacer reaccionar a su amiga la cual contuvo la explosión justo a tiempo—(Suspiro) Que alivio—  
—"¡Withers!, eso estuvo cerca"—pensó Tina con sus manos en su pecho mientras desviaba la mirada.  
La carne finalmente termino de cocinarse, Steven la sacó del horno liberando el olor que hacía a Tina babear, de un momento a otro, Steven sacó su mesa de creación, utilizando el cuero de las vacas se hizo un chaleco marrón el cual se puso inmediatamente, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo.  
—Ahora que lo pienso, creo que debería conseguir más madera—dijo el chico guardando su mesa de creación.  
Steven se acerco a un árbol cercano, iba a sacar su hacha de hierro hasta que sintió la penetrante mirada de Tina, ella se encontraba detrás de él comiendo tranquilamente un filete y observando con atención, Steven no supo porqué pero sintió la necesidad de impresionarla, así que en lugar de usar su hacha decidió usar sus manos, de un fuerte puñetazo derribo tres bloques del roble, volteó para ver la reacción de su amiga quien parecía tener estrellas en los ojos.  
—¡Genial!—gritó Tina realmente asombrada—Eres muy fuerte Steven—  
—Por supuesto, los humanos somos naturalmente fuertes, pero no podemos enfrentar a un mob usando solo los puños, a no ser que tengamos una poción de fuerza—dijo Steven.  
—¿Y cómo haces una poción?—  
—Necesitas una destiladora y los ingredientes adecuados, conozco todas las formulas pero en general encuentro las pociones ya hechas en algunos cofres, aunque siempre se me terminan agotando muy rápido, ya sabes, con el mundo como enemigo terminas envuelto en muchos combates contra más de un oponente—  
—De todas formas, es extraño—  
—¿Qué cosa?—  
—Eso—Tina señaló el árbol, a pesar de que le faltaban cubos la parte superior se mantuvo flotando como si nada.  
—Sí... ¿Quieres intentar tumbar uno?—  
—¡¿Puedo?!—  
—Eres mitad humana, creo que podrías—  
—Bien, lo voy a intentar—Tina se acercó nerviosamente al primer árbol que vio, se detuvo frente a este levantando ambos puños a la altura de su pecho, inmediatamente lanzó un golpe hacia el roble derribando uno de sus cubos, volteó hacia Steven con una expresión de alegría mientras señalaba su obra—¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice Steven!—  
—Felicidades—dijo el humano levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación, no pudo evitar pensar que su amiga se veía adorable de esa forma.  
—Quiero romper más cosas ¡Ha!—Tina volvió a golpear los cubos del árbol tumbándolos con facilidad—¡Hya!—ahora golpeó bloques de tierra, Steven se impresionó de que pudiera romperlos sin usar una pala, fue entonces que...—¡Uno más! (¡Crack!)—pudo escucharse con claridad como los nudillos de Tina tronaron al impactar en un bloque de piedra, la chica creeper inmediatamente sostuvo su mano en señal de dolor mientras sus ojos se humedecían, Steven se acercó para ver la mano de su amiga, sus nudillos se veían totalmente rojos pero no estaban rotos, la chica creeper mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando aguantar el dolor.  
—No es nada serio, tranquila—  
Sin pensarlo, Steven besó con delicadeza la mano de Tina cuyo rostro se enrojeció hasta asemejarse a una manzana, la nitroglicerina iba a hacer de las suyas pero la chica creeper apretó sus dientes tratando de contener la explosión pues le gustaba mucho la sensación que tenía en su mano al ser besada por su amigo, milagrosamente pudo evitar que su cuerpo parpadeara, los dos decidieron continuar con su viaje, no pasó ni media hora hasta que se toparon con una de las maravillas y rarezas de Terra.  
—No importa cuántas veces lo mire, sigue siendo extraño—dijo Tina al apreciar el límite de los biomas, detrás de ella se encontraba el frondoso bosque en el cual llevaba más de dos años viviendo, y frente a ella se encontraba el gran y arenoso desierto que probablemente nunca habría podido atravesar sin la ayuda de su hermano.  
—¿En qué habrá pensado Notch cuando creó este mundo?—dijo Steven estirando su brazo hacia el bioma desértico sintiendo el calor—Como sea, avancemos lo más que podamos mientras es de día—  
El humano y la creeper caminaron con un ritmo lento y constante, se la pasaban hablando sobre sus experiencias y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurriera, de vez en cuando Steven sonreía de forma melancólica pues sus conversaciones normalmente trataban sobre sus familias y sabia que su padre estaba posiblemente muerto al igual que su hermana, Tina podía notar la tristeza en su expresión pero no se le ocurría ninguna forma de levantarle el ánimo, finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía ser una gran y profunda caverna.  
—Genial—dijo Steven asomándose al fondo.  
—¿Por qué es genial?—preguntó Tina.  
—Porque en esta clase de lugares puedes encontrar distintos tipos de minerales, y en este momento necesito hierro, si tenemos suerte tal vez nos encontremos algunos diamantes—  
—¿E-estas pensando en entrar ahí?—preguntó la chica creeper con nerviosismo.  
—¡Así es!—  
Y fue así que Steven literalmente arrastro a Tina al interior de la oscura caverna que comenzaba a descender, Steven sacó de su inventario una antorcha con la cual empezó a iluminar el camino, Tina iba sosteniendo la parte baja de la camiseta del humano caminando muy cerca de él, ni siquiera intentaba disimular el miedo que tenia, no dejaba de temblar y mirar en todas direcciones, fue entonces que Steven encontró algo increíble, no era hierro pero igual lo quería, mineral de oro.  
—De lujo, sostén esto Tina—Steven le dio a su amiga la antorcha para que alumbrara, inmediatamente sacó su pico de hierro comenzando a minar—Esto es un gran golpe de suerte, con las manzanas que encontré me vendrá muy bien el oro—  
—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Tina asegurándose de mantener la antorcha en alto para que su amigo pudiera ver bien.  
—Leí en uno de los libros de mi padre que si combino oro con una manzana adquirirá una especie de habilidad de curación acelerada, de esa forma al comerla sanara cualquier herida que tenga en cuestión de minutos—  
—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿A qué se dedicaba tu padre Steven?—  
—Antes de "El levantamiento de los mobs" solía ser minero, nos había dicho a Stella y a mí que el abuelo quería que fuera soldado y con el tiempo lograra convertirse en caballero, pero a papá no le gustaba la idea, el quiso intentar hacer un poco de todo y la minería terminó gustándole más que nada—  
—¿Por qué?—  
—Bueno... Es una historia un poco cursi, involucra a mi madre—  
Steven finalmente llegó a un punto en que ya no había mineral de oro en el mismo lugar donde estaba picando por lo que le dijo a su amiga que continuaran, avanzaron hasta llegar a una gran y gigantesca grieta que conectaba varias secciones de las cavernas, podían verse varios mobs en el fondo cerca de una pequeña cascada de magma.  
—(Silbido) Se parece a la gran grieta subterránea que estaba en nuestro bioma—dijo Steven asomándose hacia abajo con su pico sobre su hombro.  
—T-ten cuidado—dijo Tina temerosa de que su amigo se cayera.  
Ambos continuaron caminando por una saliente en busca de más minerales sin mucho éxito, fue entonces que Steven encontró un bloque de mineral de hierro en la pared, emocionado comenzó a picarlo para extraer dicho material, Tina observaba a su amigo, mirando ocasionalmente en todas las direcciones, normalmente no le daría miedo estar ahí pero eso era cuando los mobs no la atacaban, fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de algo.  
—¡Steven detente!—  
—¿Qué?—  
Por desgracia la advertencia de Tina no sirvió de nada pues Steven ya había picado el bloque provocando sobre ellos una pequeña avalancha de cubos de grava, el instinto protector del chico rápidamente se activó abalanzándose sobre su amiga y aprisionándola contra la pared, de esta forma Steven utilizó su propio cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Tina de los bloques que caían recibiendo varios golpes en la espalda y gruñendo levemente por el dolor, después de algunos segundos la grava finalmente dejó de caer, ambos se encontraban con los ojos cerrados.  
—Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Estas bien, Tina...?—dijo Steven abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta de algo.  
—Sí, gracias...—Tina también abrió los ojos dándose cuenta al igual que su amigo de la posición en la que estaban.  
El rostro de la chica creeper inmediatamente se enrojeció al ver lo cerca que estaba del humano, las narices de ambos casi rozaban y podían sentir claramente la respiración del otro, Tina estaba nerviosa, hacía uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenia para no detonar su nitroglicerina y arruinar el momento, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Steven también estaba sonrojado pero la expresión de su rostro no se parecía nada a la suya.  
—¿S-Steven?—murmuro Tina con la voz temblorosa, pudo notar como su amigo acercaba su rostro cada vez más al de ella—Espera, ¿Qué estás...?—  
Tina no pudo terminar de hablar pues Steven había sellado sus labios con un beso, ella no sabía que pensar, todo era tan inesperado y repentino, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo pues sus instintos tomaron el control causando que su cuerpo comenzara a parpadear, una poderosa explosión acabó con el tierno momento, todo era confuso para Steven, se encontraba acostado en el fondo de la grieta, se sentía mareado y sus oídos le zumbaban, su cuerpo le dolía mucho, su chaleco de cuero había desaparecido dejándolo solo con su ahora maltratada camisa, lentamente intentó levantarse haciendo aparecer un filete en su mano, trató de comerlo pero el alimento se le cayó al suelo, volvió a agacharse para agarrar la comida pero un pie aplasto el filete, Steven levantó la mirada encontrándose con un zombie, el mob rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el humano tratando de morderlo, Steven lo sostuvo con su mano izquierda del cuello y con la derecha uno de sus brazos manteniendo alejada su mandíbula, ambos forcejeaban conforme más y más gruñidos de zombies y chasquidos de skeletons resonaban en el lugar acercándose a ellos.  
—"Esto es malo..."—pensó Steven apretando los dientes haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no ser mordido.

(En otra sección de las cavernas)

Tina abría lentamente los ojos, se sentía muy cansada, tanto que ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie... Pero estaba en movimiento, la chica creeper finalmente pudo apreciar bien su entorno y su situación, se encontraba siendo arrastrada por un oscuro pasillo por dos skeletons, ambos la sostenían de cada uno de sus brazos, podía escuchar que los mobs tenían una conversación.  
—Y ahí estaba yo, con el sol en el cielo bajo de la protectora sombra de un árbol, no era la primera vez que me pasaba por lo que no me preocupé mucho, pero...—decía uno de los Skeletons que parecía contar alguna experiencia.  
—¿Pero...?—preguntó el otro Skeleton con interés y ansiedad.  
—Fue ahí cuando lo vi, a tan solo unos cuantos cubos de distancia... El humano—  
—¡¿Qué?!—  
—Lo sé, yo también estaba aterrado y peor aún, se encontraba caminando directo hacia mí, no pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, pude ver como una espada aparecía mágicamente en su mano—  
—¡¿Y qué hiciste?!—  
—Lo que cualquier otro mob habría hecho en mi situación, había una cueva cercana, así que corrí hacia ella con la velocidad de un niño zombie mientras gritaba como un cobarde, ardí en llamas bajo la luz del sol, en verdad fue doloroso pero gracias a Herobrine pude llegar justo a tiempo, el humano decidió no seguirme y solo se fue, al anochecer pude volver a nuestro bioma y regresar a las cavernas—  
—Amigo, ni siquiera los conejos asesinos tienen tu suerte—  
—Ni que lo digas, soy muy afortunado—  
—Oye mira, parece que el híbrido despertó—  
—¡Withers! Quisiera contarle mi historia pero ya llegamos—  
Los skeletons llegaron junto con Tina a lo que parecía ser una puerta doble hecha de hierro, presionaron una especie de botón en la pared haciendo que las puertas se abrieran, al pasarla entraron a una gran sala iluminada con antorchas, habían varios skeletons formados a los lados como si fuesen soldados pero tenían algo inusual, ellos no tenían arcos, más que eso, tenían armaduras y espadas de hierro, en el fondo del gran salón había lo que parecía ser una especie de trono compuesto de bloques de cuarzo con un hombre sentado en el, a simple vista podía decirse que era un híbrido pues su apariencia era bastante humana, su piel era pálida en un tono un poco más blanco que el de Steven, su cabello era de un color plata grisáceo al igual que sus ojos, su vestimenta era algo extraña, tenía una camisa gris con varias placas de hueso que actuaban como una especie de armadura, sus pantalones tenían el mismo diseño, se veía un poco mayor que Steven, el híbrido se encontraba viendo fijamente a Tina quien no podía dejar de temblar por el miedo.  
—¿Quién es ella?—preguntó el hombre skeleton con una voz profunda y seria que simplemente inspiraba respeto a su persona.  
—La encontramos en las cavernas, mi Lord—dijo uno de los arqueros que sostenía a Tina.  
—Ella es... ¿Un creeper?—  
—Por su apariencia diríamos que es un híbrido, como usted—  
Tan pronto como el mob dijo esas palabras, el hombre skeleton se levanto repentinamente de su trono provocando un pequeño escalofrío a su subordinado, su mirada era intimidante y severa.  
—¿Te atreves a compararla conmigo?—  
—¡N-no mi Lord!—dijo el skeleton con mucho miedo y temor en su voz—¡U-usted esta p-por encima de todos!—  
El híbrido volvió a sentarse con desdén dándole un sentimiento de alivio a su lacayo.  
—Llévenla al calabazo, a mi hija le fascinara la noticia—  
Los esqueletos asintieron ante las ordenes y comenzaron a llevarse a Tina de la gran sala, ella intentó hablar pero se sentía demasiado débil, fue entonces que un sentimiento de horror la invadió al recordar algo importante... ¿Donde estaba Steven?

(En alguna otra parte de las cavernas, 2 horas después)

Steven se encontraba caminando con dificultad sosteniendo una antorcha por uno de los pasadizos de las cavernas mientras se apoyaba de las paredes, su ropa se encontraba desgarrada y manchada de sangre, en su cuerpo podían verse varias mordidas que no estaban sanando pues no había comido nada, había agotado todos sus alimentos en poco tiempo mientras huía y peleaba contra los mobs, finalmente llegó a lo que parecía ser otro callejón sin salida, podía escuchar a los monstruos acercándose por el camino que había tomado.  
—¿Esto podría ponerse peor?—dijo Steven mientras colocaba su antorcha en la pared y sacaba su pico de hierro, comenzó a picar con la esperanza de encontrar otro pasadizo pero encontró algo mucho mejor—Parece que mi suerte empieza a cambiar—dijo el humano sonriendo pues después de picar un par de cubos había encontrado lo que parecía ser una especie de gran biblioteca, lo que más lo alegraba era que se encontraba bien iluminada por lo que era poco probable que hubiesen mobs en ella, rápidamente entró y tapó el hueco en la pared con bloques de piedra.  
Steven dio un gran suspiro de alivio mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, las paredes estaban llenas de estantes repletos de libros, era un lugar bastante amplio, mirando hacia arriba pudo ver lo que parecían ser puentes que conectaban pequeños caminos a los lados de los estantes, aunque había algo que abundaba mucho... Telarañas.  
—Oh... Por... Notch...—dijo Steven al ver grandes cofres dobles en varias partes del lugar, rápidamente se acerco a hacia ellos para abrirlos y ver que tenían dentro, por poco grita de alegría al encontrar comida, aunque eran puras manzanas, no le dio importancia y comió cuantas pudo recuperando sus fuerzas, sus heridas por fin volvieron a regenerarse lentamente.  
Con el estomago lleno, Steven decidió inspeccionar los otros cofres, encontró muchas cosas, le parecía un poco extraño, ¿Algún humano habría estado viviendo ahí? era la pregunta que rondaba su mente, rápidamente desechó la idea pues ese lugar se encontraba muy profundo bajo tierra, tal vez habría sido ocupado por humanos antes de "El levantamiento de los mobs", fue entonces que vio en una esquina una mesa de creación y un horno, decidió acercarse para cocinar el mineral de oro que había obtenido, ahora que volvió a tener manzanas probaría combinarlas con el oro para crear manzanas doradas y no estar en peligro de muerte cuando vuelva a buscar a Tina, utilizó la mesa de creación para fabricar un chaleco con el hierro que había encontrado, se sentó en lo que parecía ser una silla frente a una mesa relajándose un momento.  
—Espero que esté bien—dijo Steven pensando en su amiga, solo le quedaba pedirle a Notch que la protegiera.

(Calabozos)

—Entonces corrí con todas mis fuerzas bajo la luz del sol, me incendie naturalmente pero logre llegar a la cueva salvando mi vida—decía un skeleton a lado de la celda en donde estaba Tina, se encontraba contándole la historia de cómo había escapado del humano un día.  
—D-disculpa—habló tímidamente la chica creeper atrayendo la atención de su guardia—Es una muy buena historia pero quisiera preguntar, ¿No había nadie conmigo cuando me encontraron?—  
—No, estabas inconsciente, el lugar en donde estabas parecía haber sido destruido por una gran explosión—  
Tina miró al suelo apretando los dientes sintiendo un profundo sentimiento de frustración, las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas hasta caer en forma de gotas al suelo, deseaba con toda su alma que Steven estuviese vivo.  
—"¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"—pensaba la chica creeper con resentimiento—"¡¿Por qué Withers tuve que explotar?! ¡Yo...! Yo... En verdad me gustó ese beso—pensar en eso le hacía sentir muchas cosas a Tina, según su madre, un beso es una muestra de cariño hacia alguien que quieres por lo que estaba realmente feliz de que Steven la haya besado, sin embargo, sus nervios la obligaron a explotar en el peor momento posible, ¿Y si Steven estaba muerto? La explosión debió haberlo matado y si no, debió haberlo dejado lo suficientemente débil como para que no pudiera defenderse de los demás mobs, quería llorar, en ese momento un triste pensamiento pasó por su mente, tal vez, tan solo tal vez... Habría sido mejor que ella y Steven no se hubiesen conocido.  
Otro skeleton llegó a los calabozos, se acercó al guardia de su celda para decirle algo, inmediatamente el guardia se dirigió hacia ella.  
—El rey quiere verte—dijo el skeleton mientras liberaba a la creeper.

(Biblioteca)

Steven se encontraba trabajando en la mesa de creación, había despojado los baúles de cualquier cosa útil y también había logrado hacer manzanas de oro, eran muy pocas pero le alegraba tenerlas, después de guardarlas en su inventario estaba más que decidido a encontrar a Tina por lo que ya no iba a perder más tiempo, sin embargo, el ruido de varios libros cayéndose lo obligaron a voltear rápidamente solo para ver algo que realmente no esperaba, justo frente a él se encontraba una chica, no parecía tener más de 15 años, vestía una sudadera gris oscuro con dos pares de rayas negras en ambas mangas junto con una minifalda negra y unas medias que cubrían en su totalidad sus piernas, su cabello era púrpura en un tono oscuro peinado en dos coletas a sus lados, sostenidas por lo que parecían ser broches con un par de perlas rojas cada uno, frente a ella habían unos cuantos libros tirados, probablemente los que Steven escuchó caer antes, el chico la reconoció como una humana pero después de reflexionar unos segundos se dio cuenta de que era imposible bajo esas circunstancias por lo que solo había una respuesta factible... Era un híbrido.  
—Mmm... ¿Hola?—dijo Steven levantando la mano en forma de saludo, esperaba ella fuera como Tina, de esa forma no tendría que pelear.  
—No puede ser...—murmuró la chica sorprendida, Steven estaba listo para sacar su espada en cualquier momento, pero nunca esperó la siguiente reacción de la chica mob, de un momento a otro la chica comenzó a saltar de alegría moviendo los brazos de arriba hacia abajo mientras hablaba en voz muy alta—¡Genial! ¡Genial! ¡Por fin otro híbrido!—  
—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Steven totalmente en shock ante esa reacción, pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron sus palabras, ¿Pensaba que él era un híbrido?—  
—Mi nombre es Tara, mucho gusto—dijo la ahora conocida como Tara estrechando la mano de Steven quien simplemente no podía comprender la situación—Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, soy un híbrido humano-araña—  
—Ya veo... Mi nombre es Steven—  
—Buen nombre, bastante humano diría yo, mis padres pasaron por muchos problemas para escoger el mío, por cierto, ¿Qué eres?—esa pregunta puso nervioso a Steven, ¿Debía tratar de seguirle el juego fingiendo ser un híbrido o debería decirle que es un humano y ver qué pasaba? No tuvo micho tiempo para pensar pues ella volvió a tomar la palabra—Espera, voy a adivinar—la chica araña miró fijamente al humano con su mano en la barbilla pensando—Veamos, usas ropa de zombie pero no estás tan pálido, tu cabello es castaño y tus ojos púrpuras—  
—En realidad mi padre solía decirme que eran morados, aunque yo creo que son índigo—  
—Púrpura, morado, índigo, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?—Steven simplemente se encogió de hombros ante esa pregunta, Tara continuó pensando hasta que finalmente se dio por vencida—Me rindo, no logro adivinar que eres—  
—Bueno, pues en realidad...—Steven estaba a punto de decirle su especie, sin embargo, un muy reconocible sonido lo interrumpió, volteó rápidamente hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con un creeper a punto de estallar.  
—¡No!—gritó Tara arrojando desde su boca un chorro de telaraña que empujo lejos al creeper dejándolo pegado en los estantes—¡Por poco matas a mi nuevo mejor amigo!—  
—¿Nuevo mejor amigo?—preguntó Steven totalmente confundido.  
—¡No seas tonta!—dijo el creeper aunque solo Tara podía entender sus palabras—¡Es un humano!—  
—¿Un humano?—Tara miró a Steven fijamente durante unos segundos para luego volver a dirigirse al creeper—¡No me importa! ¡Fuera de aquí antes de que decida sacarte la pólvora a golpes!—  
Tara liberó al mob de sus telarañas, el creeper no tuvo más opción que irse por quien sabe dónde, no quería hacer enojar aun más a la chica araña, una vez que se fue, Tara volvió a hablarle a Steven.  
—¿Sabes? Estaba 99% segura de que eras un humano, pero pensé que estaban extintos—  
—Entonces... ¿No vas a atacarme o algo?—  
—¡Por supuesto que no! Siempre eh querido conocer a un humano, sus obras me han mantenido entretenida y sobre todo cuerda durante estos años—Tara se acercó a los estantes para tomar un libro, inmediatamente regresó dándoselo a Steven, el chico lo miró durante un momento, era una novela—Me encanta la literatura de los humanos, en especial las novelas, algunas incluso hablan sobre híbridos mobs pero por supuesto que no dicen nuestro verdadero origen ya que fueron escritas mucho antes de que existiéramos, es pura ficción—  
—Interesante...—dijo Steven leyendo la contra portada de la novela, era una historia de romance entre un joven aventurero humano y una chica creeper, por alguna razón pensó en él y Tina.  
—No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte, eh estado atrapada aquí y obligada a hacer trabajos durante más de dos años—  
—¿A qué te refieres?—  
—La loca de Skelly me convirtió en "su mascota", si solo tuviese que tratar con ella no tendría problemas pero lo malo es que es la hija de Bone, sus skeletons no me permiten abandonar las cavernas y aun si lo lograra, seguramente ese bastardo me perseguiría y me traería de vuelta solo para mantener contenta a su hija, la consiente demasiado—  
—No sé de que estás hablando—  
—Bueno, te lo explicare todo pero antes...—Tara se dirigió a un pequeño cofre, lo abrió hurgando en su interior durante un momento, finalmente regresó con Steven sosteniendo una especie de tablero en sus manos—Juguemos una partida de ajedrez—

(Sala del trono)

Tina se encontraba sentada en el suelo justo en el medio del gran salón, frente a ella se encontraba el hombre skeleton sentado en su trono, mirándola de forma curiosa, ella estaba asustada pues sus fuerzas no volverían en un buen tiempo por lo que no podría huir a ningún lado.  
—Entonces—habló el hombre skeleton—¿Cuál es tu nombre? Todos los híbridos tienen uno—  
—T-Tina—respondió la chica creeper tímidamente.  
—No tengas miedo, no tengo muchas oportunidades de conversar con híbridos, los únicos que conozco son mi hija y ese bastardo de Shane, también esta Tara pero no me agrada la forma en que me habla, no le agrado mucho—Tina mantenía su cabeza baja, eso no le gustó al rey pero no parecía haberse enojado—Mi nombre es Bone, yo mismo lo escogí, me pareció bastante apropiado debido a mi especie, dime, ¿Tu misma pensaste en tu nombre o...?—  
—M-mis padres m-me lo dieron—dijo Tina, aun tenía su mirada en el suelo.  
—Ya veo, así que no eres un original—Bone se quedo mirando fijamente a Tina poniéndola nerviosa—¿No sabes algo sobre el híbrido creeper que protege a un pueblo de aldeanos?—  
—No... Últimamente me han estado atacando debido a eso—  
—No me sorprende, los mobs normales son estúpidos—dijo el rey skeleton sin importarle que sus guardias lo escucharan—Puedes estar tranquila en este lugar, hace tiempo que decidí hacer de este sitio mi fortaleza, ningún mob que viva en estas cavernas se atreverá a ir en mi contra—ante esas palabras, la chica creeper solo asintió—Ahora, ¿Dime que hacías en mis cavernas? Mis guardias dijeron que te encontraron en un área destruida cerca de la gran grieta, ¿Acaso explotaste?—  
—Sí, yo estaba con un amigo y...—Tina inmediatamente dejó de hablar al mismo tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, el rey skeleton pareció verla con compasión.  
—Así que explotaste cerca de un amigo... Lamento mucho escucharlo—Bone se estaba mostrando extrañamente comprensivo, incluso sorprendió a algunos de sus guardias en el salón, solo podían pensar que era porque Tina era un híbrido—¿A qué especie pertenecía tu camarada? Tal vez siga vivo en algún lugar de las cavernas, podría enviar a mis skeletons a buscarlo—  
Tina levanto inmediatamente la mirada viendo a los ojos a Bone, el rey le dio una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza, estaba ofreciendo ayudarla en ese momento de desesperación, no podía dejar de sentir alegría, hasta que...  
—Es un humano—tan pronto como Tina dijo esas palabras la mirada compasiva del rey desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una de frialdad e indiferencia, Tina se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.  
—¿Un humano?—

(biblioteca)

—¡Te dije que tengo que irme!—dijo Steven buscando en todas partes de la biblioteca el lugar por donde se fue el creeper, por desgracia no encontraba dicho pasadizo, ya estaba considerando utilizar su pico para atravesar una del as paredes.  
—¡S-solo un juego más por favor!—dijo Tara persiguiendo a Steven con el tablero de ajedrez en las manos, cuidaba muy bien su equilibrio para que las piezas no se cayeran, la chica araña había perdido ya más de 3 veces seguidas, supongo que tener solo mobs normales como oponentes no desarrolla tu habilidad en el juego,  
—Te dije que no, ya eh perdido demasiado tiempo aquí, necesito encontrar a mi amiga—  
—¡Ya sé! Te ayudare a encontrarla, una vez que lo hagamos me darás la revancha—  
—De acuerdo, me parece justo—Steven finalmente se detuvo y miró fijamente a Tara—Ahora, estamos buscando a un híbrido creeper, es una chica—  
—¡Oh!—la chica araña pareció tener brillo en los ojos al escuchar eso—No te preocupes, ya sé en donde esta, ahora sigamos jugando—  
—¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres con que sabes en donde esta?—  
—Mientras venia hacia aquí escuche a los skeletons hablar sobre haber encontrado a una chica creeper, si conozco al rey y claro que lo conozco, esa chica debería estar perfectamente bien, ahora sigamos jugando—  
Steven finalmente decidió tirarle de un manotazo el tablero de ajedrez, Tara se sorprendió mucho ante eso, su primera reacción fue poner una cara de tristeza, sabía que ser tan insistente era molesto pero quería recuperar los dos años de soledad y aburrimiento que había tenido en ese lugar a costa del humano.  
—Escúchame Tara—dijo Steven seriamente obteniendo la atención de la chica araña—Tina es la primera amiga que eh tenido, en este momento es lo más importante que tengo y por nada del mundo puedo permitirme perderla, ella es demasiado tímida y ni siquiera puede lanzar un puñetazo sin dar ternura, tengo que protegerla—  
Tara quedo fascinada por las palabras del humano, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas al ver la expresión sincera en el rostro de Steven, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica araña.  
—Vaya, eres como los protagonistas de las novelas que eh leído, bueno, supongo que sería mejor ya no detenerte pero no puedes ir ahora—  
—¿A qué te refieres?—  
—Es sobre el rey skeleton, Bone, es un híbrido bastante fuerte y lo peor es que odia mucho a los humanos—  
—¿Por qué no todos los híbridos pueden ser como tú y Tina?—dijo Steven dándose una palmada en la cara.  
—De todas formas, no puedes ir por tú amiga ahora, conociendo a Bone, seguramente hizo que la llevaran a la sala del trono para hablar con ella sobre cualquier cosa, ese hombre considera a los híbridos como una especie diferente de los mobs y los humanos, de vez en cuando me ordena hablar con él sobre los libros que eh leído, no lo culpo por querer a alguien con quien hablar ya que estar sentado en ese trono durante todo el día no te ayuda precisamente a hacer amigos—  
—Así que, ¿No me queda de otra más que esperar?—  
—Por supuesto que podrías aventurarte a ir, pero no te lo recomiendo, Bone es tan fuerte como Shane y mucho más rápido, no podrías vencerlo—  
—Tonterías, derroté a al idiota de Shane, así que podré manejar a este sujeto de algún modo—  
—¡¿Qué?!—Tara parecía demasiado sorprendida—¡¿D-derrotaste a Shane?! ¡Pero es uno de los reyes!—  
—B-bueno—Steven entró en arrogancia mientras comenzaba a presumir—Por supuesto que lo derroté, es más, le di una paliza, admito que me sorprendió mucho el hecho de que no ardiera en llamas bajo la luz del sol pero eso no lo salvó—  
—Oh, así que fue eso—de pronto la chica araña ya no se veía para nada sorprendida—Ya veo por qué le ganaste, peleaste contra él en el día ¿No?—  
—Pues sí, pero eso no cambia nada, él era inmune a la luz solar—  
—No lo entiendes, tanto Shane como Bone son conocidos como los reyes muertos, los zombies y los skeletons arden en llamas cuando la luz del sol toca sus cuerpos, el hecho de que Shane y Bone sean mitad humanos los libra de eso, no obstante, existe un efecto secundario bajo esa habilidad, sus organismos están programados para limitar sus habilidades durante el día, ya sea que estén en la sombra o no, mientras el sol no se haya ocultado por completo no podrán usar todo su poder, además esos dos son originales, tienen mucha más experiencia que ningún otro mob en Terra—  
Ahora sí que Steven estaba cabreado, ¿Cómo que Shane no había usado toda su fuerza en su pelea? Realmente le fue difícil sostener un combate con ese muerto viviente y ni siquiera fue enserio, ¿Acaso podría ser peor?  
—Cuando entramos en las cavernas el sol apenas se estaba ocultando, supongo que debe ser apenas media noche—dijo Steven suspirando—¿A qué te referías con eso de reyes y originales?—  
—Bueno, será mejor que te sientes porque esto será un poco largo—ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas mientras Tara aclaró su garganta—Veamos, primero empecemos por los originales, estoy segura de que sabrás sobre el evento que tuvo lugar hace varios años, la evolución que los mobs tuvieron sin razón aparente y su repentino instinto de cazar humanos sin parar, fue en esa época cuando aparecieron los mutantes, mobs mucho más poderosos, esos mutantes masacraron miles de humanos por sí mismos, su piel debió de alguna forma absorber el ADN de la sangre de sus víctimas y combinarlo con su propio código genético, creando lo que hoy en día son los híbridos, esos híbridos son conocidos como los originales, después están los de mi clase, hijos de los híbridos, naciendo como mobs mitad humanos sin relación alguna con nuestros ancestros, ahora te diré sobre los reyes, existen tres hasta donde conozco, dos de ellos son los reyes muertos, Bone y Shane, después esta mi padre, rey de las arañas—  
—¿Hay algún rey creeper?—  
—Como dije antes, solo sé de tres reyes, no estoy segura de si existen otros híbridos que hayan adoptado el mismo sistema jerárquico de los humanos, todo este conocimiento lo adquirí de los libros de la biblioteca de mi padre—  
—Ahora que recuerdo, esa tal Skelly, ¿Quién es ella?—  
—Oh—Tara pareció enojarse ante esa pregunta—Es mi peor pesadilla, es la responsable de que esté atrapada en estas cavernas, es hija de Bone, un híbrido esqueleto-humano, lo que más odio de ella es su personalidad, demasiado estoica y directa para mi gusto, sin mencionar su horrible actitud de superioridad, me ha obligado a llevarla sobre mi espalda en más de una ocasión, ¡Si tanto quiere ser un jinete arácnido, que se consiga una araña normal!—Tara estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.  
—Ya veo, gracias por decirme todo esto, pero...—Steven se levantó de la mesa—Basado en todo lo que me dijiste, es peligroso dejar a Tina con ese tal Bone, si llega a enterarse de que ella es amiga de un humano, no quiero pensar en lo que le hará—  
—Espera, tengo una idea—dijo Tara levantándose también—Iré a la sala del trono a verificar que tu amiga esté allí—  
—¿Estas segura? ¿No es peligroso?—  
—Tranquilo, los skeletons me dejan pasearme por donde quiera siempre y cuando no salga de las cavernas, en caso de que ya no esté en la sala del trono significara que se encuentra en los calabozos, podrás ir por ella y llevártela con suma facilidad en esa situación—  
—Muchas gracias, Tara—  
—Ni lo menciones, es imposible para mí no ayudar a mi nuevo mejor amigo—  
Y con eso dicho, la chica se fue, dejando a Steven solo en la biblioteca, el humano puso toda su fe en ella, solo deseaba que su amiga estuviera bien.

(Sala del trono)

—Esto es malo—dijo Tara adherida a una de las paredes, oculta entre las sombras.  
La imagen que ella veía no era para nada alentadora, Bone se encontraba sentado en su trono con una expresión que irradiaba ira pura en su rostro, lo peor era que justo a un lado de él, suspendida sobre el suelo había una jaula de hierro que colgaba del techo, dentro de ella se encontraba Tina abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro en ellas, parecía estar llorando, fue entonces que un skeleton se acerco al rey para decirle algo.  
—Mi Lord, varios mobs de la grieta dicen haber visto al humano vagar por las cavernas, aunque se encontraba muy herido—  
—¿Pero sigue vivo?—preguntó Bone seriamente.  
—Eso creemos—  
—Bien, recuerda, que ningún mob se atreva a matarlo, lo quiero vivo—  
—Sí mi Lord—  
El skeleton se retiró de la sala, la chica araña estaba atónita ante lo que había escuchado, prácticamente todos los mobs de las cavernas estaban cazando a su nuevo mejor amigo, estaba por irse para avisarle a Steven hasta que...  
—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas esconderte?—la voz de Bone le dio un horrible escalofrío a Tara, el rey la estaba mirando directamente a pesar de que se encontraba rodeada de oscuridad—Supongo que escuchaste nuestra conversación, ponte a buscar también—  
Tara simplemente asintió con miedo mientras se retiraba, Bone volvió a mirar hacia el frente esperando que la puerta se abriera con sus guardias trayendo a rastras al humano, por otro lado, Tina...  
—Steven...—murmuró la chica creeper con la voz temblorosa—Sálvame...—


	5. ¡AVISO!

¡ATENCIÓN!

Lamento informarles que voy a reiniciar este fanfic, es decir, voy a borrar este y a publicarlo de nuevo en cuanto salga de vacaciones de la escuela. Me di cuenta de que mi fanfic tiene graves fallas argumentativas y de que la historia no está tomando el rumbo que yo quería. En fin, lo borrare y lo publicaré de nuevo con un inicio diferente pero con el mismo concepto de los dioses Notch y Herobrine, los personajes seguirán siendo los mismos.


End file.
